Duerme esta noche conmigo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Ella aceptó la poción como Blancanieves la manzana podrida, así de inocente era. Craso error, y si él lo hubiera sabido se lo habría dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hablar. O para escapar de la engorrosa situación. Orphen&Cleao.
1. Un merecido descanso

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 1: "Un merecido descanso"

Ella era ingenua, inocente, recordaba a un ángel. Largos cabellos dorados y profundos ojos azules enmarcaban una suave y pálida piel, toda una muñeca de porcelana. Aún así su actuar no era el de una princesa, no era lo que se diría una dama, sino más bien una pequeña malcriada. Tenía solo 17 años, jamas besada, jamas tocada, ella era aún una niña, al menos en ese sentido. Su cuerpo por otro lado, decía que ya era toda una mujer.

Quizá se debía a su forma de ser o a sus ansias de descubrir el mundo lo que la había impulsado viajar con él, o tal vez ella solo había seguido una corazonada. Fuese el motivo que fuese Cleao había decidido dejar atrás a su familia, las comodidades de aquella mansión y los beneficios de la alta sociedad para recorrer el continente a su lado.

Él por su parte era muy opuesto a ella en muchos aspectos, aunque quizá tuvieran más en común de lo que a simple vista pareciera. Unos intensos ojos de color café y un alborotado cabello castaño oscuro, atada en su frente llevaba una cinta de color rojo sangre. Su piel era morena y cubriendo su cuerpo llevaba ropas viejas y gastadas, vestía principalmente de negro.

No llevaba ninguna vida de comodidades y lujos, era más bien un rezagado. Traicionado por las personas en quien más confiaba decidió dejar su hogar, sus amigos, sus estudios, todo en su búsqueda por recuperar el cuerpo de su amada Azalie, quien se había convertido en un monstruoso dragón por mano propia al utilizar un objeto mágico prohibido. Él era perseverante e incluso un poco testarudo. De temperamento fuerte y fácilmente irritable aunque todo un luchador. Jamás manifestaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, quizá se debiera a los sucesos en su vida, quizá simplemente no quisiera parecer vulnerable y débil. Se debiera a tanto una como otra, Orphen era, sin embargo un hombre de gran corazón y un hechicero poderoso.

Y fue aquella búsqueda lo que lo llevó al pueblo de Totokanta, quizá allí encontró más de lo que buscaba.

Así fue como conoció a Majic, un joven de 16 años ansioso por aprender hechicería y lo convirtió en su discípulo. Él chico de grandes ojos verdes y cabello corto de color rubio oscuro admiraba profundamente a aquel hechicero que había llegado un día a la taberna de su padre donde él ayuda limpiando pisos. A pesar de ser una persona tranquila y muy pacífica, era muy firme en sus decisiones y hacía elegido viajar con su Maestro, seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Y así lo había hecho.

De aquel encuentro hacía ya un año, aproximadamente y los tres habían atravesado muchas cosas juntos. Habían devuelto a Azalie su forma humana y habían salvado también el alma de Childman, maestro de Orphen. Habían conocido muchas personas y hechos grandes amigos, aunque también demasiados enemigos. Juntos derrotaron al monstruo mágico Escalena y ahora se encontraban viajando hacia un nuevo destino, la ciudad de Ednhar.

Cleao: Repíteme Orphen... ¿Qué tiene de especial esa ciudad y para que vamos allí?

Orphen: - Perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Acaso tú eres sorda¡Te lo expliqué cinco veces anoche, tres hoy a la mañana y otra vez hace diez minutos!

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Lo siento, creo que no estaba prestando atención.

Orphen: No me sorprende...

Cleao: - Enfureciendo ligeramente ante el comentario del hechicero- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Orphen: Pues eso... ¡Que eres una niña despistada y malcriada!

Cleao¿A quien le dices despistada y malcriada? –Perdiendo totalmente los estribos-.

Orphen¡A ti, eres un desastre, cuando no te estas cayendo, te estas perdiendo o golpeando! Y lo único que logras es retrasarnos.

Cleao¡Pues si tanto te estorbo me iré!

Orphen¡Hazlo! No fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras conmigo.

Majic: - Intentando intervenir en la discusión para alivianar la tensión en el ambiente- Maestro, Cleao...

Orphen y Cleao¡¡Tú no te metas!! –Gritaron ambos al muchacho para impedir que siguiera hablando-

Majic: -Pensando- ¡Vaya no hay caso! Con ellos dos siempre es lo mismo, en un segundo actúan como amigos y al siguiente se agreden como enemigos, realmente no lo entiendo.

En ese momento el chico levantó la vista para ver que efectivamente ya se encontraban en la ciudad de Ednhar, finalmente habían llegado a destino después de viajar días enteros sin comodidades y durmiendo a la intemperie.

Majic¡Maestro mire! Ya llegamos- dijo en tono alegre- ¡Estamos en Ednhar!

Tanto Orphen como Cleao cesaron de discutir para levantar la vista y así poder admirar el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ellos. Era una gran ciudad, muy animada y llena de lugares para visitar.

Cleao: - Olvidándose por completo de la pelea con Orphen sonrió y grito felizmente- ¡Aahh! Por fin un bonito lugar para descansar, podré darme un baño de agua caliente y no tendré que dormir más en el suelo en medio de la nada. ¡Y cuantas tiendas y lugares interesantes para visitar!

Orphen: Al fin llegamos...

Cleao se arrodilló y con dulzura acarició a su pequeña mascota. Leki era su nombre y no resultaba ser una mascota ordinaria, común y corriente, él era un cachorro de Dragón Lobo. Su pelaje era de color azul intenso y sus ojos eran verdes, aunque pequeño era muy poderoso y protegía a su ama a toda costa.

Cleao¡Por fin llegamos Leki! Así podremos darnos un largo y relajante baño –el cachorro movió su cola en señal de afirmación-

Orphen¡Bien vamos! Lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos.

Majic: Estoy de acuerdo Maestro.

Decidido su primer destino los tres se dirigieron al hostal para registrarse y así tener un lugar donde pasar la noche antes de comenzar a recorrer aquella gran ciudad.

Caminaron por la calle principal durante tres cuadras y luego doblaron a la izquierda para encontrarse con amplio lugar cuyo cartel anunciaba: "Hostal Oasis".

Orphen: Aquí es.

Cleao¡Vaya que lugar más bonito y que lindo parque que tiene! –Dijo admirando las flores de todos colores que recubrían el edificio y los árboles que decoraban la entrada-

Majic¡Si que es muy bonito¿Verdad Maestro?

Orphen: Si, si como sea –dijo entrando ya al lugar y dejando a Majic y Cleao parados en la entrada- ¡Vamos¿Qué esperan?

Majic: Ehh... ¡Espéreme maestro!- Gritó el chico alcanzando al hechicero, seguido de Cleao-

Una vez adentro, un señor de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años de edad apareció de atrás del mostrador con una amplia sonrisa y un gesto de bienvenida y cordialidad.

Recepcionista¡Buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Dijo amablemente-

Orphen: Bueno queríamos reservar para esta noche. Serían dos cuartos –mirando a sus acompañantes y volviéndose hacia el señor-

Recepcionista: No hay problema, síganme por aquí –Dijo guiándolos a través de unas escaleras a un segundo piso donde se podían ver muchas puertas a lo largo de un pasillo-

Deteniéndose finalmente en una puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente dejando ver la habitación a los nuevos huéspedes. Una gran cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación cubierta con un precioso acolchado de color rosado, a juego con las paredes de la habitación que se encontraban pintadas en un tono rosa pastel. Dos mesas de noches junto a ambos lados de la cama y junto a la puerta un gran espejo y una mesita. Cerca a la cama se encontraba un gran armario y la puerta había un amplio baño que se encontraba decorado similar a la habitación a la que pertenecía. La ventana estaba cubierta por dos preciosas cortinas también a juego con el cuarto.

Recepcionista: Este es el cuarto de la señorita.

Cleao: - Fascinada con la decoración del cuarto y la vista que daba a un gran campo de girasoles, entró corriendo alegremente- ¡Vaya que bonito! Hacía demasiado que no nos quedábamos en un lugar tan agradable. ¿Verdad Leki?

Recepcionista: Su habitación caballeros está junto a esta –dijo procediendo a abrir la puerta de al lado-

Dejando ver un cuarto similar, decorado en tonos de verdes, pero en vez de una gran cama grande en el medio, el espacio se dividía entre dos camas para una persona, separadas por una mesita de noche.

Majic¡Vaya Maestro si que es un buen lugar¿No cree?

Orphen: Si, en verdad lo es.

Recepcionista: Me alegro que les guste, cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben donde encontrarme. Que disfruten su estadía.

Dijo y sin decir nada mas se retiro nuevamente a su puesto en la recepción.

Majic: Maestro ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Orphen: -Estirándose- Pues aún es muy temprano para ir a la ciudad y ya hemos comido así que lo mejor será que descansemos un rato antes de partir hacia los lugares que debemos visitar.

Majic: Si, nos vendría bien dormir un rato.

Mientras en la habitación de Cleao...

Cleao: - Recostada en la cama acariciando suavemente a su mascota- Supongo que los chicos decidieron descansar un rato, yo también tengo bastante sueño, el viaje ha sido muy duro los últimos días-

Finalmente se entregó al cansancio cayendo en un profundo sueño. Al fin, un merecido descanso.


	2. Un extraño regalo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 2: "Un extraño regalo"

Hacía ya un par de minutos desde que había abierto los ojos pero el cansancio le hacía imposible levantarse de la cama. Finalmente se armó de voluntad y poco a poco se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y finalmente se asomó por ventana.

Cleao: -Pensando- ¡Vaya! Que bien he dormido, quizá demasiado. Espero que Orphen y Majic no hayan decidido ir sin mí a la ciudad, aunque conociendo a Orphen seguro aún está durmiendo.

Cuando se desperezó por completo, se vistió y cepilló su cabello decidió salir de la habitación en busca de sus dos amigos. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua y suavemente golpeó.

Majic¿Quién es?

Cleao¡Majic soy yo¿Puedo pasar? –Y sin esperar respuesta alguna giró el picaporte y se introdujo en el cuarto-

Dentro estaba Majic acomodando todo el equipaje en el ropero mientras Orphen dormía en la cama más cercana al baño.

Cleao¿Vaya aún sigue durmiendo? –Preguntó sentándose a un costado de la cama donde el hechicero reposaba tranquilamente- Debemos despertarlo –y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro-

Majic: - Notando las intenciones de la muchacha dijo asustado- ¿Tú crees Cleao? Ya sabes como se pone el Maestro cuando lo despertamos. Yo no quiero ser a quien golpee por haberlo levantado.

Cleao¡Pero yo quiero ir a las tiendas! –Dijo caprichosamente- Además era él quien quería llegar aquí. Majic ¿Por qué es que quiso venir a esta ciudad?

Majic¿No lo recuerdas? El Maestro dijo que ésta era la ciudad comercial más grande conocida por todos los hechiceros del continente. Existen infinitas tiendas de Magia y Hechicería –agregó emocionado-

Cleao: Cierto –dijo y desvió su mirada hacia la cama donde descansaba

Orphen- ¡Vamos despierta! Ya es hora de irnos, realmente eres muy perezoso. Arriba Orphen.

El hechicero poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a la rubia quien ahora lo sacudía del hombro. Se incorporó lentamente y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada asesina.

Orphen¡Déjame en paz Cleao! Eres de lo mas fastidiosa ¿Lo sabías?

Cleao¡Despiértate ya¿No querías ir a las tiendas de hechicería? Se hará demasiado tarde si no vamos ahora y no quiero volver de noche.

Se fue incorporando en la cama. Las sábanas dejaban ver solo el torso desnudo del muchacho y sus cabellos que se encontraban todos revueltos lo hacían parecer mas desaliñado que de costumbre.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Realmente eres un desastre –Dijo mirando el cabello del chico-

Orphen: - Devolviendo la sonrisa con un toque de picardía- Mira quien habla, tú eres de lo más desastrosa, torpe y desaliñada que hay.

Cleao¡¿A quien le dices desaliñada y torpe?!

Orphen: - Sin responder a aquella pregunta de obvia respuesta se sentó en un costado de la cama y se colocó la remera- Vamos ¿No querían ir a la ciudad?

Majic y Cleao: - Sonriendo entusiasmados- ¡Sí!

Orphen: Vaya par de críos... –Dijo negando con la cabeza- Pues entonces en marcha.

Bajaron las escaleras, al pasar por la recepción saludaron amablemente al hombre y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Antes de trazar la ruta de viaje el hechicero negro se paró en seco y miró a sus compañeros. Pensando que quizá era muy peligroso que la muchacha los acompañara a una tienda de hechicería, sabiendo que ella era un imán para los problemas, decidió separar rutas.

Orphen: Bien, Majic y yo iremos a las tiendas de hechicería.

Cleao¡¡¿Qué¿Yo no iré?

Orphen: Tú harás algo más importante, te daré este dinero y te encargarás de todo lo que necesitamos para seguir viajando ¿Sí? Y no te gastes mi dinero en cosas inútiles ¿Entendiste?

La muchacha muy alegre y sonriente ante la tarea encomendada tomó inmediatamente el dinero y se dirigió apresurada a las tiendas de la ciudad.

Majic: Maestro ¿Cree que sea buena idea dejarle dinero a Cleao? Sabe muy bien que ella es un peligro comprando.

Orphen: -Suspirando- Lo se, pero ¿No crees que es aún mas peligroso que ella esté comprando en tiendas de hechicería y magia?

Majic: Tiene razón.

Orphen: Así se mantendrá ocupada.

Cleao¡Leki! No sabes cuanto adoro ir de compras. Sé que Orphen dijo que solo compremos lo necesario para el viaje pero me dio dinero de más y no le hará daño a nadie que compremos un par de cositas extra ¿No crees?.

Recorrió por largas horas las animadas calles de aquella ciudad hasta que finalmente había comprado todo lo que el hechicero le había pedido.

Se detuvieron en la plaza central y se sentaron junto a una bella fuente ubicada en mitad de aquel lugar.

Cleao: Al fin hemos conseguido todo lo que Orphen nos pidió, ahora podremos disfrutar un poco de las compras y...

Se detuvo cuando su vista se fijó en una tienda a unos metros de allí en la que se podían ver en vidriera unos hermosos vestidos y accesorios de mujer.

Cleao¡Mira que bonito ese y ese, y mira ese otro! –Pero su vista quedó cautivada ante uno en particular-

Corriendo entró a la tienda decidida a comprarlo y aunque sabía que Orphen la regañaría por aquello no le importó. Luego de entregarle el dinero a la joven del mostrador salió sonriendo del local y se puso en marcha para buscar a sus amigos.

Tras caminar por un par de calles llegó a una en particular donde solo se veían tiendas de Magia.

Cleao: Seguro están aquí –Se dijo a sí misma cuando finalmente logró divisar a un chico alto y moreno de cabellos oscuros y a un joven mas bajo de cabello rubio, efectivamente eran sus amigos que se disponía a entrar en la última tienda de la calle- ¡Majic, Orphen!

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con la muchacha. La chica los saludó y les comentó que había terminado lo que le habían pedido.

Orphen: Esta bien, puedes venir con nosotros, ésta es la última tienda que nos falta visitar, pero te lo advierto, NO toques nada, NO rompas nada y NO hables con nadie ¿Quedó claro?

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Si, no te preocupes.

Aclarado esto el hechicero se sintió con suficiente confianza como para entrar a la tienda sin tener que preocuparse de los problemas que pudiera llegar a ocasionarle su compañera.

Una vez adentro los dos muchachos se acercaron al mostrador donde un anciano hombre atendía y comenzaron a ver distintos artefactos mágicos, entre ellos brazaletes, talismanes y libros de hechizos. La chica acatando las órdenes de su compañero y estando por demás de aburrida se mantuvo en el fondo de la tienda recorriendo los grandes estantes con la mirada perdida.

Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una anciana que se le acercó y le preguntó si acaso ella necesitaba algo.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- No gracias, es usted muy amable pero estoy con ellos –señalando a los dos hechiceros-

Anciana: Todos necesitamos algo niña–repuso- ¿Sabes? No suelo hacer estas cosas pero toma.

Cleao¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó mirando a una pequeña botellita de cristal que sostenía la señora. El contenido era de un líquido color carmesí y aquella botella era realmente bonita-

Sus ojos se perdían en aquel contenido de color rojo profundo, combinado con un leve toque de azul, lo que daba como resultado un tono ligeramente púrpura. Aquella botellita que resultaba ser fina arriba y ensancharse llegando a la base le parecía muy atractiva.

Anciana: Es una poción mi niña. Tómala, es tuya si la quieres.

Cleao: Realmente se lo agradezco pero no tengo dinero y...

Anciana¡No te preocupes por eso! Es una muestra gratis.

Cleao: - Al oír esto se dibujó en ella una gran sonrisa y un brillo surgió en sus delicados ojos azules- ¿Gratis?

Anciana: Así es... - y susurrando en un misterioso todo añadió- Solo una gota bastará.

Cleao: Miró la botella que ahora estaba en sus manos- ¿Y para que sirve? –Pero al levantar la vista la vendedora ya había desaparecido- Me pregunto ¿A donde habrá ido? –Y sin mas guardó la poción en una de las bolsas de compra que cargaba-

En ese preciso momento Orphen y Majic agradecían al vendedor por la atención y se dirigían hacia la muchacha quien permanecía quieta en el lugar donde la habían dejado en primer lugar.

Orphen: Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos Cleao, mejor regresemos al hotel antes de que anochezca así mañana podremos partir a primera hora.

Cleao: - Le sonrió- Sí.

Majic: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabe Maestro? Estas tiendas son realmente sorprendentes, es fascinante la cantidad de cosas interesantes que tienen.

Orphen: Así es. Debes estar muy emocionado por todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Majic: Por supuesto.

Cleao caminaba unos pasos mas atrás mirando con curiosidad la bolsa que contenía aquel objeto mágico que le había sido regalado. "Quizá sea lo que estas buscando, tal vez sea ideal para ti" le dijo aquella vendedora ¿A qué se referiría?.

Majic: Cleao estás muy silenciosa ¿Te sucede algo?  
Cleao: Eh, no.

Orphen: Pues entonces apúrate y no te quedes atrás, no es seguro, ya está anocheciendo.

Cleao: - Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al hechicero en señal de agradecimiento ante su preocupación simplemente le respondió- Si –Y corriendo se adelantó unos pasos para alcanzar a sus amigos-

Finalmente se encontraron en la puerta del hostal, se veía muy distinto iluminado por unos pequeños faroles ubicados a lo largo del camino a la entrada. Todo era muy apacible.

Orphen: Vayan y dejen las cosas arriba. ¡Ah y apúrense que quiero comer!

Los jóvenes subieron inmediatamente como el hechicero les había ordenado. Cleao entró a su habitación y depositó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la cama y dejó aquella misteriosa poción sobre la mesita junto al espejo.

Majic¿Cleao ya estas? Vamos o el maestro se enfadará –Gritó desde el pasillo-

Cleao¡Si! - y se unió a su amigo para bajar juntos hacia el comedor.


	3. La poción color carmín

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personjes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 3: "La poción color carmín"

Orphen¡Al fin llegaron¿Por qué demoraron tanto¡Sólo tenían que subir y dejar un par de cosas!

Cleao: Lo siento, yo me entretuve.

Orphen: Está bien, ya no importa. En cualquier momento traerán la comida.

En ese preciso instante un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, flaco y de alta estatura, se les acercó con unos platos repletos de comida. Los depositó en la mesa y se retiró tras pedir permiso.

Majic: Vaya son todos muy cordiales en este Hostal

Cleao: Así es. La atención es mejor que en la mayoría de los lugares que hemos visitado y las habitaciones son preciosas.

Orphen: - Hablando mientras mastica un pedazo grande de comida- ¡Msi y da comida es dediciosa!

Cleao¡Orphen! Podrías tragar antes de hablar ¿No crees?

Orphen: - Tragando rápidamente para contestar el reproche de la chica- ¡Yo como y hablo como quiero!

Cleao¡Vaya que maduro! –Dijo enfadada mirando hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos-

Orphen¿Y tú desde cuando eres una dama?

Cleao¡¡Por si no lo notaste siempre he sido una dama!!

Orphen: Pues no lo pareces.

Cleao¡Hechicero de pacotilla! –Le dijo enfurecida y se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto- Luego me dices Majic –dirigiéndose al chico e ignorando al hechicero- a que hora partiremos mañana.

Majic: - Alternando la mirada entre su maestro y su amiga- Eh... claro.

Y sin decir mas se retiró a su cuarto azotando la puerta tras ella. Se sentó en la cama enfadada recordando lo recién sucedido en la cena.

Cleao¡¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme así¡¡Realmente me vuelve loca!! Con su actitud soberbia y egoísta y, y... ¡Ahh! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo sucedido - y se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón-

Se volteó y, al verla, recordó la bolsa que contenía el vestido que había comprado aquella misma tarde, se sentó de golpe y más animada decidió probárselo.

Se acercó al espejo y se quitó la ropa que traía puesta.

El vestido era precioso, de un color verde esmeralda que resaltaba los ojos azules de la chica y hacía lucir sus dorados cabellos. Era Strapless, de tul fruncido y ajustado a la altura de sus pechos y debajo de ellos, un lazo de razo de color verde más oscuro, a tono, que sujetaba el vestido a su cuerpo. Luego el vestido se soltaba insinuando las curvas de la chica pero sin ajustarse a su cintura o caderas. La tela cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas dejando ver la mitad de las delicadas piernas de Cleao.

Cleao¡Es muy hermoso¿No crees Leki? - Dijo girando delante del espejo para verse- Parezco una dama ¿Verdad? –Dijo entristeciendo un poco-

El cachorro dejó escapar un suave ladrido, lo cual animó a la chica.

Continuó admirando el vestido y cómo éste favorecía sus curvas y la delicadeza de su cuerpo, cuando se distrajo, su vista se posó en la mesita que estaba junto a ella en la que se encontraba aquella botella de cristal. Su mirada se perdió en el deseo de probarla.

En la habitación de Orphen y Majic...

Ambos recostados en sus respectivas camas debatían sobre que harían al día siguiente y como continuarían su camino de ahora en más.

Orphen: Bien Majic, así haremos ¿Quieres por favor avisarle a Cleao?

No obtuvo respuesta de su aprendiz, solo un simple y suave ronquido que indicaba que el muchacha había caído en un profundo sueño. Se giró y lo miró indignado.

Orphen¡Que desastre este muchacho! Se ha dormido cuando le hablaba y ahora soy yo quien tendrá que avisarle a Cleao –se quejó-

Finalmente se decidió y poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación y una suave brisa de verano recorrió su rostro, venía de la ventana abierta del pasillo, dio un par de paso y se detuvo frente a la habitación de ella.

Golpeó suavemente y sin obtener respuesta a cambio volvió a golpear con más fuerza una y otra vez.

Orphen¿También se ha quedado dormida? –dijo negando con la cabeza- ¡Vaya que es perezosa!

Golpeó por última vez pero como nuevamente no sintió señales desde adentro del cuarto giró suavemente la manilla, la puerta estaba abierta. Aquello resultó extraño al hechicero pues sabía que si su amiga se hubiese marchado a dormir, efectivamente, habría cerrado la puerta con llave.

Abrió intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada.

Allí estaba ella, pálida e inmóvil en medio de la cama, aún con el vestido puesto. Su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de luna resaltaba su belleza, belleza que incluso el hechicero tuvo que reconocer en ese instante. Pero luego, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la chica no se movía y que en su mano había una pequeña botella de cristal. Corrió hacia la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

Orphen¡Cleao¡¡Cleao¡¡¡Cleao!!! Contesta por favor. ¿Qué hiciste? –Le decía desesperado-

La tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a él con suavidad, poco a poco acercó su mejilla a la boca de ella para verificar, aún respiraba. Aún así la muchacha no daba señales de responder ante su voz.

Orphen¡Cleao por favor despierta! –Rogó estirando la mano para tomar la botella de entre sus delgados dedos- ¡Maldición¿Qué bebiste? Por favor... Cleao – susurró y recostó su frente en el pecho de ella-

Un suave movimiento de pestañas le indicó que la chica estaba abriendo los ojos. Recobró la visión, antes borrosa, y miró a quien la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Cleao¿Orphen?

Orphen: - Respirando profundo y sonriendo aliviado- Cleao... Estas bien... ¿Qué demonios bebiste?

Cleao: - Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Orphen bésame

Orphen: - Totalmente desconcertado- ¿Qué¿Cleao que dices?

Cleao: Bésame –y aferró con más fuerza su mano al hombro de él-

Orphen¿Estas loca? Yo no...

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido aquello y no estaba seguro de que era aquel impulso, no podía controlarse, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente se perdía en confusos remolinos de su cabeza. Sin resistirse se inclinó y la besó tiernamente, ella se aferró más a Orphen pegando su cuerpo al cuerpo de él permitiéndole sentir su piel. El hechicero se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza.

La muchacha subió suavemente sus manos desde los hombros del chico hasta enredar sus delicados dedos en el cabello de él, masajeándolo con las yemas y despeinándolo a su vez.

Orphen no pudo controlarse, ya no tenía poder sobre sí mismo. Pasó sus dedos por la espalda de la chica y esta se estremeció ante aquella caricia. El beso se profundizó cuando la lengua de él comenzó a juguetear con la de ella y mientras se besaban se desnudaban el uno al otro. Aquella sensación era desconocida para ella y aún así disfrutaba de cada roce entre los dos. Llevados por el momento y la situación todo se convirtió, para ella, en una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y el placer invadió a los amantes hasta dejarlos rendidos entre sábanas revueltas.

Inmediatamente y sin siquiera poder decir algo cayeron en un profundo y renovador sueño.


	4. Brusco amanecer

**Diclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 4: "Brusco amanecer"

Unos furtivos rayos de sol se escabullían por entre las cortinas golpeando de lleno en la cara de Cleao. La chica sintió el abrazador calor y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, su mirada se perdió en la ventana. Aunque intentara levantarse de la cama el cansancio era demasiado para ella, por lo que finalmente decidió permanecer recostada allí un rato más. De pronto se sorprendió al notar que estaba completamente desnuda y que en su espalda podía sentir el roce de una piel extraña, había alguien con ella en su cama.

Se volteó asustada y su corazón pareció detenerse cuando vio junto a ella dormir a Orphen, quien también parecía estar desnudo, aunque las sábanas solo dejaban al desnudo el pecho del muchacho. Rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas y se quedó allí inmóvil mientras veía como él despertaba.

Orphen la miró y se sorprendió al ver que aquel no era su cuarto y que no se encontraba en su cama pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí?. Se volteó para evaluar la situación cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los confundidos ojos azules de Cleao.

Orphen¡Cleao¿Qué...? –Cuando finalmente comprendió donde se encontraba-

Cleao: - Bajó la mirada para ocultar el tono rosado que había adquirido su rostro ante tal descubrimiento y buscó con desesperación al cachorro de Dragón Lobo, pero no se encontraba allí- Yo...

Ambos recorrieron la habitación con la vista evitando mirarse directamente a los ojos. Por más explicaciones que intentaran encontrar ante lo sucedido no parecía haber otra forma de interpretar los hechos.

Orphen: -Pensando- ¡Demonios no recuerdo nada ni sé como llegué aquí! Pero no es posible que ella y yo... que nosotros...

Cleao: - Sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué sucedió y por que Orphen está aquí¿Cómo es posible que no sepa que pasó anoche? Pero...

El silencio era realmente incómodo entre ellos y ninguno parecía poder explicar aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

Cleao: No es posible que nosotros... –dijo finalmente ella-

Orphen: No, claro que no... –Agregó él-

Pero aquella pequeña esperanza se desvaneció en un instante cuando descubrieron en las sábanas blancas una mancha de sangre seca que, efectivamente, confirmaba que el hecho había sido consumado. El corazón de Cleao comenzó a latir con mas velocidad y sintió un estremecimiento arrebatarle la fingida tranquilidad. Esa era su sangre, su inocencia había sido tomada y ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Intentó parecer serena pero simplemente no pudo y se recostó nuevamente cubriendo con las sábanas su rostro.

El hechicero aprovechando que la chica no observaba salió de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Orphen: - Miró el bulto de telas que era Cleao y casi en un susurro, como si su voz se perdiera en el espacio le dijo- Yo... mejor... debo irme.

Y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Ella se quedó allí, sola, sin poder explicar como aquello había podido pasar y porqué era que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Orphen entró a su habitación cuidadosamente para no despertar a Majic y se recostó en su cama.

Orphen: -Pensando- No es posible que yo haya hecho... –Pero le resultaba imposible terminar aquellas frases, todo esto era muy extraño- ¿Qué pasó¡Maldición! –Dijo perdiendo el autocontrol y golpeando con el puño la mesita de noche-

Majic: - Quién despertaba tras el golpe miró a su maestro- Maestro –murmuró- ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano¿Por qué su cama está hecha?

Orphen: - Sin voltearse a mirarlo- Me quedé dormido así y vestido anoche –mintió-

Majic: Oh... está bien.

Cleao se quedó recostada sin poder siquiera ponerse de pié. Alternaba la mirada entre el cuarto y la curiosa mancha de sangre en el centro de la cama. Se sentía extraña y no sabía como haría para enfrentar a Orphen después de lo ocurrido, sabía que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar y así poder partir pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Majic: - En el desayunador- Maestro ¿No cree que Cleao ya debería haber bajado¿Quiere que la despierte?

Orphen: - Sabía muy bien que la rubia no iba a estar durmiendo pero no podía explicarle lo sucedido a su aprendiz así que simplemente le dijo- Déjala, ya bajará. Debe estar muy cansada y es mejor que descanse.

Majic: -Extrañado- ¿El maestro considerado con Cleao? Quizá se levantó de buen humor.

Cleao: Debo ir... debo bajar, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. ¿Qué pensaran? Majic notará mi ausencia y...

Finalmente decidida se levantó de la cama, se vistió, recogió la ropa regada en el suelo por la urgencia noche anterior y salió de su cuarto. Escalón por escalón bajo lentamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Cleao: - Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos dijo- Buenos días –y se sentó junto a Majic, frente a Orphen-

Clavó la vista en su desayuno y comenzó a comer sin levantar la mirada, Orphen la miró e imitó su comportamiento. Majic simplemente se limitó a desayunar.

Majic: Cleao disculpa que anoche no fui a avisarte a que hora partíamos, es que me quedé dormido –dijo sonriendo-

Cleao: - Lo miró- No importa Majic.

Ante el comentario Orphen recordó que él había sido quien fue a avisarle a ella a que hora debían despertarse, pero cuando entró al cuarto todo se volvía confuso y no podía recordar más.

Cleao recordó el vestido, habérselo estado probando y luego... no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido después.

Majic: Bien Maestro ¿Hacia donde iremos ahora?

Orphen: - Quien estaba totalmente disperso miró a su discípulo y respondió- Aún no lo sé, quizá nos quedemos aquí un día mas –dijo mirando de reojo a Cleao y continuó comiendo-

A pesar de que Majic parecía un muchacho bastante ingenuo no era tan tonto como para no notar que su maestro y su amiga no se dirigían la palabra. Aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en la discusión de la noche anterior como única razón.

Majic: - Pensando que quizá debiera dejarlos solos para que así pudieran disculparse se paró en seco y dijo- Yo iré a la ciudad, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer. Luego nos vemos –y sin decir más salió del hostal dejando nuevamente a los dos solos con aquella incómoda y enigmática situación-

Ambos lo miraron como rogando que se quedara para evitarles una confrontación vergonzosa pero sin éxito, el muchacho continuó su camino.

Cleao miró a Orphen y cuando vio que levantaba la vista simplemente desvió la mirada. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Orphen fijada en ella, lo que hizo que se ruborizara.

Orphen: - Decidió romper aquel frío silencio- Cleao yo... ¿Tú como estas?

Sin siquiera responder se puso de pie y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, Orphen al ver esta reacción decidió seguirla.

Entró en su habitación la cual estaba revuelta, como había quedado de la noche anterior y comenzó a revisar entre sus cosas. Orphen la observó mientras ella frenética revolvía su mochila y arrojaba su ropa al suelo.

Orphen¿Cleao que buscas? –Y de pronto una imagen apareció en su cabeza, una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido de color carmesí- Oh... lo recuerdo.

La muchacha sacó poco a poco la mano de la mochila dejando ver entre sus dedos aquella botellita que había probado la noche anterior.

Cleao: Su sabor era dulce –dijo susurrando- Lo bebí, anoche. Yo... me lo dio aquella anciana. Recuerdo haberme sentido mareada y caí de pronto a la cama, sentía como si fuera a vomitar y luego, supongo que perdí el conocimiento porque no recuerdo más –dijo estas últimas palabras con tristeza-

Orphen: Oh, Cleao. Anoche vine a decirte a que hora partiríamos hoy y te vi... –dijo con preocupación recordando la imagen, de la noche anterior, ella inconsciente- desmayada... primero creí que estabas, estabas, bueno ya sabes y luego...

Cleao: - Lo miró, por primera vez desde que el día había empezado, expectante ante la explicación del hechicero- ¿Si?

Orphen: Y sentí una extraña sensación y, al igual que tu, no recuerdo más de lo ocurrido. Lo siento.

El chico miró con tristeza a la muchacha quien parecía a punto de llorar. Intentó tranquilizarla con suaves palabras pero ella no parecía estar escuchándolo.

Orphen: Cleao ¿Quién te dio ese brebaje?

Cleao: - Mirándolo nuevamente- La anciana, la de la tienda de Hechicería y Magia.

Orphen¡¡¿Qué¡¡¿Te dije que NO hablaras con nadie ni tocaras nada?!! –Comenzó a gritar enfurecido-

Cleao sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies y dejándose caer al piso comenzó a llorar de tristeza. Cubría su rostro con sus manos y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Orphen: - La miró arrepentido y se acercó a ella- Lo siento Cleao, lo siento –y la abrazó con fuerza- No te preocupes, iremos a buscar a aquella vendedora ¿Está bien? –Intentando calmarla- Por favor, no llores. Lo siento.

Ella poco a poco levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que la sostenía fuerte y se sorprendió al ver en él una sonrisa que le dio paz. Él estiró el dedo y secó del rostro de ella las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Orphen: Ven, vamos –y de un tirón de su mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie-

Cleao: Si –Dijo recuperando la respiración- Gracias.

Y juntos partieron hacia la tienda donde todo había comenzado, aunque el camino fue silencioso la tensión entre ellos había disminuido.

Cleao: Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie de esto.

Orphen: - Entendiendo los motivos de ella la miró y le sonrió- No te preocupes, será un secreto entre nosotros dos.

Cleao: - Aunque aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron sabía que nada era como antes y que pasaría mucho tiempo en volver todo a la normalidad, si es que alguna vez lo hacía- Gracias.


	5. Efectos indeseados

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 5: "Efectos indeseados"

Una vez en la entrada de la tienda se dispusieron a entrar cuando ella se paró en seco y sin mirar al muchacho susurró unas palabras casi imperceptibles para él.

Orphen: - La miró con curiosidad- ¿Cleao que sucede¿Por qué te detienes?

Cleao: Yo... no sé si quiero entrar.

Orphen¿Qué¿¿Por qué??

Confundido ante la reacción examinó a la chica en busca de señales que le indicaran el porqué de tal decisión. Tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y jugueteaba con la pequeña botella que llevaba entre sus dedos, sus manos temblaban.

Orphen: - Tomándola de la mano- ¡Ven vamos! Sé que estas nerviosa pero todo estará bien.

Cleao, ruborizada, retiró con velocidad la mano de la de Orphen y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aclarado esto ambos entraron en la tienda en busca de la anciana vendedora.

Él no entendía por qué pero aquel roce le había provocado un sutil escalofrío que pronto se extendió a todo su cuerpo, aquella situación era en extremo incómoda.

Vendedor¿Señor? – repitió por tercera vez esperando alguna respuesta del hechicero- ¿Desea algo?

Orphen: - Volviendo en sí- Ah si –miró a Cleao quien permanecía en silencio junto a él y nuevamente se dirigió al hombre- Buscábamos una vendedora, una anciana que le dio a ella esta poción - dijo entregándole la botella con el contenido de color Carmesí-

Vendedor: - El hombre lo miró confundido- Señor aquí no atiende ninguna anciana.

Orphen¡¿Qué?!

Cleao: - Quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento comenzó a hablar levantando cada vez más su tono de voz- Eso... eso no es posible ¡Ella me la dio¡¡Fue ella quien me dio la botella!!

Vendedor: Lo siento señorita pero es verdad, aquí no hay ninguna vendedora con tal descripción.

Orphen¡Díganos! –Perdiendo el control de sí mismo- ¡¡¿Qué es esta poción¡¡¡¿Alguna clase de afrodisíaco¡¡¡¿Una poción de atracción, un veneno acaso¡¡¡Conteste!!!

Cleao: - Cuyo rostro había enrojecido tanto que parecía un tomate intentando calmar al hechicero- ¡Orphen tranquilízate!

Vendedor: Señor no sabría decirle, como le dije no hay una vendedora aquí, solo yo y recuerdo haberles vendido a usted y su joven aprendiz un par de libros pero no recuerdo haber atendido a la señorita –pensando- Aunque... quizá

Orphen¡¿Qué?! Dígamelo.

Vendedor: Verá hay una anciana que solía tener una tienda de pociones en esta misma calle pero sus artículos siempre ocasionaban problemas y traían efectos secundarios por lo que terminó cerrando la tienda por falta de clientela. Aún así continuó vagando por estos alrededores y ya me ha pasado un par de veces que logra escabullirse aquí y regala a mis clientes muestras gratis de sus pociones.

Orphen¡¿Qué¿Y donde podemos encontrarla?

Vendedor: Lo siento señor pero no lo se. No tiene hogar fijo, lo perdió todo luego del cierre de su tienda y simplemente se dedica a vagar de ciudad en ciudad intentando vender. Por lo que sé puede tardar semanas o quizá más antes de que venga por aquí.

Cleao: -Desesperanzada- No puede ser...

Vendedor: Lo siento, en verdad.

Sin decir una palabra más y sin siquiera mirarse salieron cabizbajos del local y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al hostal. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, una extraña sensación de cansancio recorrió su cuerpo y todo comenzó a girar. En ese preciso instante el hechicero volteó para ver el justo momento en que Cleao perdía el conocimiento y lograr atraparla antes de que golpeara el piso.

La tomó entre sus brazos y rápidamente la cargó de regreso al hostal. Entró en su habitación y la depositó delicadamente en la cama.

Orphen¡Demonios Cleao! Despierta, responde –y de repente recordó las palabras del vendedor y la botellita que la joven aún sostenía en la mano- Efectos secundarios... ¡Maldición!

Orphen se quedó allí sentado por aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que finalmente la muchacha recobró la conciencia. Adolorida miró a su alrededor y luego fijó su vista en Orphen.

Cleao: Que... ¿Qué sucedió?

Orphen: Te desmayaste –dijo serio- ¡Han de ser los efectos secundarios de esa maldita poción! –enfureciendo-

Cleao: Me duele todo y me siento agotada –dijo girándose evitando la mirada del hechicero- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Ni siquiera sé que tomé. ¡Dios¿Cómo puede ser tan torpe?

Orphen: Tienes razón –dijo en un tono calmado y frío- Fuiste muy descuidada y no sabemos si eso puede ser nocivo para tu salud o no. Pero... –dijo suavizando el tono- ya encontraremos la forma.

Majic¡Maestro, Cleao! Estaban aquí. Cleao espero que no te moleste pero anoche tomé a Leki y se quedó dormido junto a mí así que lo deje quedarse en mi cuarto, además, hoy quiso acompañarme a la ciudad –En ese momento miró a sus dos compañeros y notó miradas serias en sus rostros- Eh... ¿Sucedió algo?

Cleao: - Intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido por un segundo respondió- No, claro que no me molesta que hayas tomado a Leki.

Orphen simplemente se paró sin decir nada y salió por la puerta en dirección a su cuarto. Majic, confundido, lo miró marcharse y volvió la vista a su amiga quien se encontraba recostada en la cama acariciando a Leki quien había saltado y se había acurrucado junto a ella.

Recostado en su cuarto Orphen no podía dejar de pensar, mil preguntas invadían su mente perturbando su tranquilidad. Pero no era aquello lo que más le molestaba. A pesar de no recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior una imagen asaltaba en ese instante su cabeza, el cuerpo desnudo de Cleao.

Orphen: -Pensando- ¡No puede ser¡¿Que me ocurre¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido y sin embargo esa imagen este allí grabada? Estúpida poción, quizá sean efectos residuales de ella. Pero... yo no la bebí.

Majic: Maestro aquí andaba. Quería preguntarle ¿Hacia donde iremos ahora?

Orphen levantó la vista a su aprendiz quien se encontraba parado junto a su cama y pensando un segundo sólo se le ocurrió un destino, y aunque él tenía cierto rechazo sabía que allí era el único lugar donde podía obtener respuestas.

Orphen: A la torre de los colmillos.

Majic¿A la torre de los colmillos maestro¿Por qué quiere ir? –Preguntando intrigado ante el nuevo destino de viaje-

Orphen: Tengo unas cosas que hablar con Hartia –contestó y se paró nuevamente para salir de la habitación-

Majic: - Quien miraba alejarse a Orphen pensó con extrañeza - ¿Y ahora que sucederá? El maestro está actuando muy raro y ahora que lo pienso Cleao también.

En el jardín del hostal...

Cleao¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –Mirando hacia la rama baja de un árbol-

Orphen: Necesitaba tomar aire –y de un salto bajó de aquella rama para caer frente a ella- Prepárate, iremos a la torre de los colmillos.

Cleao¿A la torre?

Orphen: Allí podremos saber qué es lo que bebiste. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Cleao: Si, sólo fue un mareo.

Orphen: Bien.

A la mañana siguiente los tres partieron decididos hacia a la torre. Era un largo camino pues la ciudad de Ednhar se encontraba bastante alejada de la sede de los hechiceros.

Majic: Maestro ¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar allá?

Orphen: Pues, si el clima nos favorece quizá en una semana y media.

Cleao¡Vaya! Será un largo viaje. Menos mal que hice las compras necesarias para seguir viajando –sonriendo orgullosa-

Majic: Ya hace medio día que estamos viajando ¿No cree conveniente que paremos a descansar, a comer?

Orphen: Si no seguimos ahora el viaje se hará demasiado largo.

Majic: Pero maestro... Cleao no parece sentirse bien.

Orphen: - Volteó a mirarla y notó que su pálida piel estaba más blanca de lo normal- ¿Estás bien?

Cleao: Si, no es nada –dijo forzando una sonrisa- Puedo seguir, en serio –pero al decir esto sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y las piernas no le respondía, aferrándose a un árbol se sentó en una roca se encontraba junto al camino- Mejor... descansemos.

Orphen: - Suspirando en resignación- ¡Vaya¡Mira que eres testaruda! Siéntate mientras Majic prepara la comida.

Majic¿Y usted que hará Maestro?

Orphen: Iré a caminar.

Majic¡Que perezoso es! Siempre soy yo quien tiene que hacer todo el trabajo –Dijo suspirando, a lo que sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza-

Orphen: - Quién acababa de golpear a su alumno- ¡Te escuche muchacho! –Y simplemente se retiró para adentrarse entre los árboles de aquel bosque-

Luego de un rato los tres viajeros se encontraban sentados en unos troncos almorzando. Tanto la chica como el hechicero comían sin siquiera levantar la vista para evitar chocar con la mira del otro. Aquello Majic no lo notó pues se encontraba pensando en quien estaría en la torre de los colmillos y a quien podría ver. Un nombre se deslizó por su mente y sintió su corazón oprimirse contra su pecho: Eris, aquella chica que había conocido en su estadía ahí y había robado su corazón.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y aún seguían en aquel lugar por lo que, muy a pesar de sus deseos, el hechicero decidió que lo más prudente sería permanecer allí y pasar la noche acampando.

Orphen¡Vaya ya hemos perdido un día de viaje!

Cleao: - Añadió con tristeza- Lo siento.

Orphen: Olvídalo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Majic: El Maestro tiene razón Cleao. No tiene sentido afligirse, mejor descansemos.

Y sin decir más prepararon el campamento y cada uno recostado en su bolsa se dispusieron a dormir. Los sacos de Cleao y Orphen se encontraban enfrentados mientras que el de Majic estaba atravesado en medio de los dos.

La noche estaba completamente estrellada y tranquila, aún así Orphen no podía conciliar el sueño.

Orphen: -Pensando- Aún sigue aquí, esa imagen. Su cuerpo... yo... ella y yo. No entiendo como pasó, ni siquiera lo creo posible. Pero esa imagen... y ¡Maldición¿Qué me ocurre? Es algo que no puedo entender y menos controlar –Pensaba mientras intentaba identificar una sensación extraña entre aquella confusión. Podía sentir como si dos poderosas fuerzas lucharan en él, lo extraño (esos sentimientos desconocidos) y lo seguro (aquello que sí podía controlar, esa constante rutina en la relación con su compañera de viaje). Pero no le sería fácil aferrarse a aquello que podía controlar pues la rutina había sido rota y ahora lo invadían esos pensamientos como espinas en su cuerpo-

Al parecer el hechicero no era el único que no podía dormir pues en otro saco de dormir se encontraba la muchacha rubia, con la mirada perdida.

Cleao: - Sumida en sus pensamientos- ¡Qué torpe que soy¿Cómo he podido tomar algo desconocido? Hasta lo que sé incluso podría haber sido veneno. Quizá veneno no hubiese sido tan malo... ahora no sé como ver a Orphen a los ojos después de lo que ocurrió y perdí algo tan preciado, tan preciado para mí, sin siquiera saberlo –Con tristeza miró el cielo- Además de que todo es tan extraño entre nosotros dos, tan diferente ahora. No me siento bien... son otra vez esos efectos del brebaje, quizá tomé de más, ella dijo: "Solo una gota bastará". Mejor duermo, me estoy sintiendo débil otra vez.


	6. ¡Una visita a Alenhatam!

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 6: ¡Una visita a Alenhatam!

Cleao¡Orphen ya llevamos cinco días viajando si descansar y no veo siquiera señal alguna de una ciudad por aquí cerca! –Dijo quejosamente- Yo sabía que nos perderías ¡Majic debió haber visto el mapa!

Orphen¡¡¿Qué¿Yo no hice que nos perdiéramos¡Tú fuiste la caprichosa que quiso tomar este camino porque querías tomar un baño en el lago¡No eres más que una cría malcriada!

Cleao¡¿Qué?! A quien le dices eso hechicero de pacotilla?

Orphen: Pues yo no veo a ninguna otra malcriada por aquí así que debe de ser a ti.

Cleao¡¡Ahhh!! –Gritó perdiendo la paciencia-

Majic: Jajaja

Orphen y Cleao: - Le dedicaron una mirada fulminante al chico y simultáneamente preguntaron- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Majic: -Sonriendo- Lo siento Maestro es que hacía mucho que no peleaban así y me alegra oírlos animados otra vez. El viaje ha sido muy silencioso últimamente.

Orphen y Cleao se miraron y sus rostros adquirieron un leve color rosado lo que hizo que desviaran las miradas en direcciones opuestas y cruzando los brazos en señal de terquedad.

Orphen: Es imposible no discutir con una niña malcriada como esta.

Cleao: Lo mismo digo hechicero de pacotilla.

Majic: - Sonriendo a Leki quien estaba parado junto a él moviendo su larga cola de lado a lado- Jaja.

La noche estaba alcanzando a los tres que continuaban avanzando hacia la siguiente ciudad en busca de refugio y un lugar para dormir cuando Cleao comenzó a temblar.

Majic que caminaba detrás de ella notó esto al instante, se acercó a ella y colocó en sus hombros una capa para calentarla. La chica lo miró y con una amplia sonrisa le agradeció, aún así ella podía sentir el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cleao: Orphen me duele todo, tengo mucho frío.

Orphen: - Se acercó a ella preocupado y colocó su mano en la frente de la chica- Estas ardiendo, debemos detenernos.

Cleao: Pero estamos cerca de la ciudad...

Majic: Cleao no puedes continuar así. Estás enferma ¿Has ido al médico? Pues últimamente no has estado bien

Cleao: - Mintiendo pues no quería explicar al chico acerca de la poción- Sólo es gripe, a todo el mundo le pasa.

Una vez recostada en su bolsa Majic se dirigió al lago a mojar un paño de tela para bajar su temperatura mientras Orphen permaneció junto a ella cuidándola.

Cleao: Orphen realmente lo siento...

Orphen: Seguro son los efectos de la poción, debemos llegar rápido a la torre así podremos saber como curarte.

Cleao: Gracias... por todo. Por no decir nada.

Orphen: - Quien sintió un escalofrío al recordarse el tema de aquella noche dijo suavemente- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Cleao: -Sonrió- Si, tu siempre eres así.

Orphen: - Devolviendo la sonrisa- Todo sale bien si uno piensa que lo hará –De pronto un pensamiento arremetió en su cabeza, aquella imagen que rondaba en él desde aquella vez, desvió la mirada de ella pero aún así esos pensamientos lo invadían. Pensando- ¿Qué es esto¿Por qué me siento así? Es solo Cleao, no debo estar nervioso. ¿Por qué aparecen en mi mente estos pensamientos indecentes? No puedo verla de esa forma, es solo una niña. Quizá no luego de lo sucedido... nunca le pregunté como se sentía, quizá debí pero no pude. Fue todo muy rápido y no puede pensar, no supe reaccionar. Creo que aún no reaccioné.

Cleao: Orphen... ¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó mirando con inocencia al hechicero-

Orphen: - La miró a los ojos y allí otra vez sintió aquella sensación desconocida que le oprimía el pecho como un puñal clavado en el corazón- Eh... nada –Balbuceo- Calculando en cuanto llegaremos a la torre de los colmillos.

Cleao¿Alguna vez piensas en aquella noche? –Sin poder controlarse escaparon de sus labios aquellas palabras que se morían por decir, esa pregunta que necesitaba hacerle-

Orphen: Yo...

Majic: Aquí estoy, toma Cleao –dijo acercándose a ella y colocando el paño mojado en la frente de ella-

Cleao: - Miró a Orphen y agradeció a Majic. Sumida en sus pensamientos yacía allí recostada con la mirada perdida. Pensando- ¡Vaya! Que inoportuno fue Majic, nunca debí preguntarle eso, creo que no quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar y pensar en él¿Amor? Eso dijo Childman una vez, el Childman del pasado en las ruinas de Baltanders, pero no puede ser eso –de pronto la imagen del perfil de Orphen grabado en la luna, como lo vio por primera vez vino a su cabeza- Pensé que eras un capricho, sólo un capricho más. Aún así me duele saber que fuiste tú –mirando a Orphen quien estaba sentado junto a ella hablando con Majic- quien me dio mi primer beso y no lo recuerdo, y me duele aún más que hayas tomado aquello que yo guardaba y ni siquiera lo recuerdes. ¿Para quien me guardaba? –Pensó confundida y cerrando los ojos cayó en un profundo y restaurador, bien merecido, sueño-

Orphen: - La miró dormir plácidamente, parecía un ángel- ¿Si pienso en ello? Si, pero... ¿Qué sentí? ...Al robar en una noche tu inocencia. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? No sé que pasó, me enloquece no saber que pasó esa noche.

Majic: Maestro... Maestro ¿Me escucha?

Orphen: Eh, sí Majic. Los siento, me distraje.

Majic: Últimamente anda muy distraído ¿Sucede algo? Es por eso que lo molesta que vamos a la torre ¿No es así?

Orphen: Yo... es solo cansancio. Iré a dormir, tú cuídala.

A la mañana siguiente, Majic, quien había permanecido junto a ella toda la noche puso su mano en la frente para comprobar si aún tenía fiebre. Lo extraño era que de un segundo al otro ésta había desaparecido y Cleao parecía estar en perfecto estado.

Majic¡Vaya que extraño! –Dijo mirando a su compañera de viaje y acariciando al pequeño cachorro de Dragón Lobo que estaba acurrucado en sus piernas-

Orphen: Buenos días Majic –dijo sentándose junto a él- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Majic: Ya no tiene temperatura alta pero lo extraño es que le desapareció de un segundo al otro.

Orphen: Bien, entonces continuemos viaje –dijo ignorando la última observación del chico, pues él muy bien sabía que aquella misteriosa fiebre se debía a la poción- Despiértala.

Nuevamente en el camino se encontraban ahora pasando por un inmenso y precioso valle cubierto de alegres flores de todos los colores imaginables.

Cleao¡¡Ah que bonito!! Mira Leki, mira las flores! –Decía alegremente acariciando a su cachorro-

Majic: Parece que ya te sientes mejor Cleao.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Claro que sí –Y corriendo se dirigió a recoger un par de flores de color amarillo que se encontraban cerca de ellos- Míralas, son muy hermosas.

Majic: Parece que está de muy buen humor.

Orphen: Eso parece –mirándola como en ese momento ella jugaba entre las flores y sonreía alegremente. Pensando- Sigue siendo la misma, me alegra que ya esté bien- ¡Cleao deja de jugar ya y vámonos! –Dijo enfadado- No llegaremos nunca si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo así.

Cleao: Oh... lo siento Orphen –dijo con tristeza ante la reprendida del muchacho-

Orphen: - Notando que le había gritado se acercó a ella y colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella le dijo en tono tranquilizador- No importa, ven vamos.

Cleao: - Ante el leve contacto se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar caminando. Pensando- Qué distinto está conmigo, no esperaba menos luego de lo sucedido. Pero que sea cordial conmigo me molesta más que cuando peleábamos todos los días.

Majic: Cleao¡Miren, la ciudad de Alenhatam! Al fin hemos llegado.

Y podremos visitar a Stephanie, hace mucho que no la vemos ¿No creen?

Orphen: Si, es verdad. Vengan vamos.

Una vez frente a la casa de Stephanie, Orphen golpeó la puerta, un joven muchacho les atendió amablemente y los invitó a pasar, era Tim, el esposo de Stephanie.

Tim¡Vaya que sorpresa! No saben lo contenta que se pondrá Steph cuando los vea. Ella ha salido un momento pero ya debe estar por llegar.

Stephanie: - Quien en ese momento llegaba con varias bolsas del mercado los miró y muy sorprendida dijo- ¡Oh están aquí¡¡Que linda sorpresa!!

Orphen y Cleao¡Hola Stephanie!

Majic: - Se había apresurado a ayudarle a cargar las cosas hasta la cocina- Stephanie ¡Se te ve muy bien!

Stephanie¡A ustedes también se los ve bien¿Y¿Qué los trae por aquí¿En qué problemas están metidos ahora? –Agregó sonriendo alegremente-

Majic: Estamos en camino a la torre de los colmillos y...

Orphen: - Interrumpiendo a su alumno- No estamos metidos en nada, sólo pasábamos a visitarte.

Stephanie: - Mirando a Majic y luego a Orphen- Oh en ese caso pónganse cómodos mientras yo preparo la comida –Y mirando a su marido le dijo- Tim ¿Podrías preparar los cuartos para nuestros huéspedes?

Tim: Si, Steph –y con un beso a su esposa se dirigió escaleras arriba-

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Se te ve muy feliz Steph.

Stephanie: Lo estoy, Tim es maravilloso.

Orphen: Voy a caminar –y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta-

Cleao: - Lo miró alejarse y susurrando dijo- Stephanie ¿Crees que mi cuarto ya esté listo? Quisiera recostarme.

Stephanie: -Confundida- Sube, seguro ya está todo listo, te haré saber cuando esté la comida ¿Sí?

Cleao: Si, gracias –Y tras esto subió las escaleras-

Stephanie: Majic ¿Qué sucede con estos dos ahora¿Acaso volvieron a discutir?

Majic: No lo sé. Hace casi una semana y media que están así y el maestro decidió ir hacia la torre y no me explica nada. No tengo idea de porqué quiere ir allí y cada vez que se toca el tema él simplemente lo evade o se va. Además Cleao no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien y no quiere decirme nada.

Stephanie¡Vaya que extraño! Los he visto pelearse antes pero nunca vi comportamientos tan raros en ellos.

Una vez sentados todos en la mesa Stephanie amablemente les sirvió a todos y se sentó junto a su esposo, mirando extrañada a Orphen pues había estado muy callado desde que llegaron y luego a Cleao quien comía frente a ella.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Está muy delicioso Stephanie, como siempre.

Stephanie: Gracias Cleao, me alegro que te guste.

El almuerzo continuó muy alegre hasta que todos habían terminado su segundo plato de estofado cuando Cleao se paró de golpe de la silla.

Majic: Cleao ¿Qué haces?

Pero la muchacha no le respondió y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, tras entrar en su cuarto se escucho un fuerte portazo.

Stephanie: - Mirando molesta a Orphen- ¿Y ahora que le hiciste?

Orphen: -Confundido- ¿Yo? Si no he dicho nada.

Stephanie: - Negando con la cabeza, se paró y fue a ver que le ocurría a la muchacha- Vaya...

En ese momento tanto Majic como Tim se quedaron mirando a Orphen quien permanecía sentado mirando su plato completamente indignado por las acusaciones de su amiga.

Stephanie: - Abriendo con cautela la puerta- ¿Cleao? –Pero no parecía haber nadie en el cuarto, hasta que oyó un ruido provenir del baño que tenía la habitación- ¿Qué sucedió? –Entrando al baño- ¿Estás vomitando? –Le dijo sorprendida al encontrarse con la chica de rodillas en el suelo del baño inclinada hacia el Inodoro-


	7. Sonámbula

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 7: "Sonámbula"

Stephanie: - Abriendo con cautela la puerta- ¿Cleao? –Pero no parecía haber nadie en el cuarto, hasta que oyó un ruido provenir del baño que tenía la habitación- ¿Qué sucedió? –Entrando al baño- ¿Estás vomitando? –Le dijo sorprendida al encontrarse con la chica de rodillas en el suelo del baño inclinada hacia el Inodoro-

Cleao: Vete... –dijo a la chica como pudo mientras se recostaba contra la pared del baño-

Stephanie¡Dios¿Qué sucede? Estas enferma...

Cleao: - La miró con tristeza, sabía que no había forma de hacer que olvidara lo ocurrido- No, por error tomé una poción y me provocó efectos no deseados. Me he desmayado, he tenido fiebre y mucho frío y sentí muchas veces el cuerpo adolorido. Se lo conté a Orphen y él decidió que en la torre podrían ayudarme –concluyó-

Stephanie¡Oh Cleao!

Cleao: Majic no lo sabe. No quiero preocuparlo, por favor no se lo digas¡Por favor Steph!

Stephanie: Sí, claro. No se lo diré. No te preocupes por eso. Pero bajemos porque sospecharán.

Cleao: Si –Y lavándose la cara partió con Stephanie de regreso a la cocina-

Majic: Cleao ¿Qué paso?

Cleao: - Forzando una sonrisa- Oh es que había olvidado darle de comer a Leki y de pronto lo recordé, perdón por preocuparlos.

Orphen: - Mirando a la muchacha con extrañeza, no podía creer que esa fuese la razón de su huida sabía que tenía algo que ver con la poción- ¡Vaya eres muy descuidada¿Lo sabías?

Cleao: Si –Sonriéndole- Lo siento.

Stephanie miró a ambos durante el resto de la velada. Cuando todos terminaron de comer el postre, agradecieron a Stephanie y a Tim, y se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Cleao fue la primera en llegar a su habitación y sentarse en la cama mirando a su pequeña mascota quien la miraba confundido.

Cleao: No te preocupes pequeño, estoy bien y en cuanto lleguemos a la torre estaré mucho más tranquila.

Mientras tanto Orphen caminaba a su cuarto cuando se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación de la chica y tras dudar unos segundos golpeó la puerta y acto seguido entró. Majic permanecía aún en la cocina ayudando su amiga a lavar los platos.

Orphen¿Cleao?

Cleao: - Quien permanecía aún sentada en la cama lo miró y volvió la vista a Leki- ¿Qué pasa?

Orphen: Lo que sucedió hoy fue... otro de los efectos de la poción ¿No es así?

Cleao: - Bajando la vista- Sí, lo siento Orphen. Stephanie lo sabe. Me vio y tuve que decirle.

Orphen¿Qué? –Poniéndose nervioso- ¿Qué le dijiste¿Le contaste de...?

Cleao¡Claro que no! –Dijo poniéndose aún mas roja de lo normal- Sólo le dije que la bebí y le conté de los efectos secundarios. Jamás me preguntó cuál era el efecto de la poción.

Orphen: Oh... Cleao. Lo que me preguntaste el otro día...

Cleao: Olvídalo. No lo respondas, sólo fue la fiebre actuando. Lo siento jamás debí preguntarte algo así.

Orphen: - Perdiendo en ese instante todo el valor del que se había armado para contestarle simplemente le dijo- Está bien. Descansa.

Cleao: Si, está bien.

Y así el hechicero se retiró a descansar a su habitación mientras la chica se quedó allí por unos segundos pensando.

Cleao: Si, es lo mejor. No podría haber soportado un no por respuesta. Prefiero quedarme con la duda –Tras decir esto se paró, quitó su ropa y se cambió para dormir- Es mejor así... –Murmuró y cerró los ojos.

Orphen: - Recostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo- ¿Por qué no habrá querido que se lo dijera? –Por más que lo pensara no podía entender la conducta de la chica pero lo que lo confundía más eran sus propias reacciones, cada vez que de alguna forma rozaba su cuerpo el de ella podía sentir todos sus músculos estremecer- Odio esta sensación... no soporto no poder comprender que me pasa-

El sol asomaba por la ventana indicando que ya había amanecido. Ante la intromisión de la luz el hechicero decidió que ya era hora de despertarse pues no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Se sentó de espaldas al respaldar de la cama cuando notó que no se encontraba solo en la habitación, allí durmiendo junto a él se encontraba Cleao. Se sorprendió mucho de verla allí pues hacía demasiado que no caminaba dormida y se escabullía en su cuarto por las noches.

Orphen: - Rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mirando indignado a la chica- ¡Vaya! Como si la situación no fuera incómoda ya... –Analizó sus opciones y decidido cubrió a la chica con las sábanas nuevamente y siendo lo más sigiloso posible se retiró del cuarto sin despertarla- No quiero estar aquí cuando despierte, así será mejor- Y bajó a unirse con sus amigos quienes ya estaban disfrutando un gran desayuno- ¡Buenos días!

Tim¡Buenos días!

Majic: Buenos días Maestro

Stephanie: Hola Orphen. Oye... ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? Afuera.

Orphen: - Confundido, aunque sabiendo cual era el tema del que su amiga quería hablar, asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta- Dime.

Stephanie¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Cleao?

Orphen: - Como restando importancia al asunto- Pues ella no quería que lo supieran para que nadie se preocupara.

Stephanie: Dime ¿Qué clase de poción bebió?

Orphen: - Molesto sabiendo hacia donde la conversación se dirigía le respondió- No lo sé, solo una poción.

Stephanie¿Pudiste observar sus efectos? No me refiero a los secundarios –agregó-

Orphen: - Ante aquella pregunta se había sumido en sus pensamientos recordando lo ocurrido. Pensando- ¿Si los observe? Los sentí... pero no puedo recordar nada de lo ocurrido –Luego notó que su amiga seguía observándolo en espera de una respuesta y sin siquiera pensarlo respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Creo que era algo para la piel, cosas de mujeres ¡No lo sé!

Stephanie: Ah –respondió- Mirando a su amigo pues en él podía notar que había algo que no decía- ¿Estás seguro?

Orphen: - Nervioso por la pregunta de su amiga- Sí –Y sin mirarla se dirigió nuevamente a su casa-

Stephanie: - Negando con la cabeza- Vaya que eres malo mintiendo –Susurró cuando el muchacho ya se había perdido de vista-

En la habitación de Orphen una delicada figura femenina comenzaba a dar señales de vida. Se giró en la cama como para seguir durmiendo pero no pudo conciliar el sueño por lo que abrió poco a poco los ojos. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y se estiró. En ese instante miró alrededor para notar que se encontraba en el cuarto equivocado, no era el suyo sino el de Orphen. Había estado caminando dormida otra vez.

Cleao: Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con Orphen ahora vengo a meterme en su cama dormida –pensó- Me apresuraré a volver a mi cuarto antes de que alguien me vea aquí –se paró y escabulló hacia su habitación otra vez. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer- ¡Qué tonta soy¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer eso? Leki... ya no sé que siento–Dijo mirando al pequeño quien lamía la pierna de ella intentando consolarla- Tú siempre me entiendes... al que no logro descifrar es a él...

Stephanie: Orphen... estuve investigando unas nuevas ruinas y me gustaría ir a la torre para verificar algunas cosas, no te molesta que los acompañe ¿Verdad?

Orphen: - Notando el tono de su amiga pudo decir que aquello era una excusa de ella para seguirlos, pero no podía negarse pues notarían que algo raro sucedía- Como quieras.

Majic¡Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida Steph!

Stephanie: - Sonriendo triunfal- ¡Gracias Majic! Ya lo hablé con Tim y lo entiende así que luego de desayunar partiremos ¿Verdad Orphen? –Mirando victoriosa al hechicero-

Orphen: - Fastidiado por su actitud respondió- Así es. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Cleao: Entonces partiremos enseguida ¿Verdad? –Dijo bajando en ese preciso momento por las escaleras-

Orphen: Sin mirarla- Sí, prepárate. Desayuna si quieres...

Cleao: - Sintiendo su estómago revuelto aún de la noche anterior dijo con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

Hacía ya una hora que se habían puesto en camino y ahora se encontraban viajando a toda prisa hacia la torre de los colmillos.

Adelante iban caminando Majic y Orphen discutiendo algunos asuntos de magia y temas relacionados con las lecciones del aprendiz, mientras que unos pasos más atrás caminaban Cleao y Stephanie.

Stephanie: - Preocupada por la chica le preguntó en un tono bajo para que no escuchara nadie más que ella- ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

Cleao: - Quien en verdad agradecía la preocupación de ella y se encontraba contenta por tener alguien con quien hablar de ello, le respondió- Pues... me siento muy cansada y soñolienta a pesar de haber dormido bien pero supongo que debe ser el agotamiento del viaje.

Stephanie: Eso espero. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesitas puedes pedírmela y hazme saber cuando te sientas mal ¿Está bien?

Cleao¡Sí! –Y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa-

Todo parecía normal hasta que comenzó a sentirse otra vez mareada, con su propia palma palpó su frente para notar que efectivamente la temperatura le había subido ligeramente pero como no parecía demasiado afiebrada decidió continuar sin decir nada para no atrasar a los demás.

A cada segundo, a cada paso el camino se le hacía más pesado y largo pero no quería detenerse. Siguió así unos minutos hasta que no pudo ocultar más su malestar y se acercó a Stephanie para susurrarle algo al oído. Miró a Cleao y comprendiendo que no quería levantar las sospechas de Majic se dirigió al hechicero.

Stephanie: Orphen necesito ir al baño.

Orphen: Estamos en medio de la nada Stephanie ¿No puedes esperar?

Stephanie: No, solo esperen aquí. Ya vengo ¿Cleao me acompañas?

Cleao: Eh, claro.

Y juntas se retiraron para perderse entre unos árboles alejados del camino donde ninguno de sus dos amigos las podían ver. Cleao se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a un árbol y colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Cleao: Estoy mareada y creo que me subió la temperatura.

Stephanie: A ver, déjame ver –y con su mano en la frente de la muchacha comprobó que aquella afirmación era cierta- Bien descansa unos segundos y ten, bebe agua –dijo entregándole una cantimplora-

Cleao: Gracias –Pero en es instante sintió como su abdomen se retorcía y sin poder reaccionar se inclinó hacia un costado y regó en el suelo el contenido de su estómago- Oh...

Stephanie: Vaya niña... ¿Te sientes mejor?

Cleao: Sí, maldita poción.

Stephanie: No te atormentes, todos cometemos errores. Estamos a pocos días de la torre y allí podrán averiguar que tenía ese brebaje y curarte.

Cleao: Si - Y apoyándose en el árbol se puso de pié para reunirse con sus amigos-

Habían sido tres largos días de viaje y ahora por fin comenzaban a acercarse realmente a su destino. Quizá en un día o dos se encontrarían allí, Cleao podría sentirse mejor y Orphen aclarar sus dudas respecto de lo sucedido.


	8. La importante noticia

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 8: "La importante noticia"

Orphen: Al fin se ve la torre, nos tomó dos semanas llegar aquí, más de lo planeado pero ya no importa.

Cleao: - Aliviada pues finalmente quitarían los restos de la poción de su organismo agregó- Si, ya llegamos.

En ese instante se pararon frente a la puerta de la muralla donde un centinela les preguntó hacia donde iban y sus intenciones. Como el guardia no reconoció a Orphen pues había cambiado su nombre desde la última vez que estuvo allí les permitió el acceso y los guió hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre.

Un hombre pelirrojo de, aproximadamente, la misma edad que Orphen se encontraba ya esperándolos adentro junto a su alumna, una chica de grandes ojos azules y cabello corto.

Hartia¡Krylancelo! Cuando supe que venías decidí venir a recibirte.

Eris: - Quien estaba parada tímidamente junto a su maestro se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó- ¡Majic! Que lindo volver a verte...

Majic: - Adquiriendo en su rostro un color rojo intenso- ¡Eris! Te extrañe.

Orphen: Hartia, mi nombre es Orphen ahora. Y no es conveniente que me digas Krylancelo en la torre, sabes que no soy bienvenido.

Hartia: Tienes razón. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Orphen: Es un asunto complicado, luego hablamos ¿Te parece?

Hartia: Si, claro. Entiendo.

Una vez en el interior de la torre el grupo se encontraba disperso. Majic había decidido ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del lugar con Eris y Cleao y Stephanie se habían ido a dar un baño a la habitación de Hartia pues el viaje había sido muy largo y no habían tenido tiempo para complacerse con el pequeño placer de un baño caliente.

Orphen y Hartia recorrían los pasillos del lugar hablando de cosas del pasado.

Orphen¿Has sabido algo de Azalie?

Hartia: - Mirándolo de reojo- Sólo que se alejó de aquí lo mas que pudo y que debe estar en algún lugar criando al maestro- Se detuvo- Dime Orphen ¿Aún sientes lo mismo por ella?

Orphen: - Lo miró confundido- Sé que sí, pero creo que nunca la desee como mujer. ¿Extraño verdad?

Hartia: Entiendo... y acaso ¿Deseas a alguien más de esa forma?

Orphen: - Cambiando súbitamente el tema de conversación miró a su amigo- Querías saber porque estaba aquí ¿Verdad?

Hartia: Oh, cierto. Dime que te trae por aquí amigo.

Orphen: Quiero que analices esta poción y me digas de que está compuesta. Necesito saber que efectos tiene. ¿Podrías?

Hartia: Claro que sí pero... ¿Por qué?

Orphen: No puedo explicarte mis razones, sólo hazlo –y siguió caminando a lo largo de aquellos pasillos de piedra-

Hartia: Está bien –Y se dirigió sin decir más de regreso al castillo-

Orphen lo miró alejarse y decidido que era hora de que Cleao fuese a ver al médico subió unas largas escaleras de piedra llegando así a la habitación de su amigo. Aunque camino a ella se entretuvo en la puerta que solía ser su cuarto, cuando él estudiaba en la torre

Orphen: - No creo que este sea mi lugar, no tengo motivos para atarme aquí. Sólo guardo recuerdos de lo que fue- Pensó y volviendo sobre sus pasos de paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hartia y golpeó- ¡Cleao, Stephanie!

La puerta se abrió y Stephanie se asomó señalando a Orphen de que bajara la voz.

Orphen: - Casi susurrando- Que...

Stephanie: Cleao se ha quedado dormida –dijo- Pobre ha estado muy cansada y aún durmiendo demasiado no ha podido recuperar las energías.

Orphen: Pero debe ir al médico.

Stephanie: Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, cuando despierte la llevaré a que limpien su cuerpo de los residuos de la poción pero ahora la dejare descansar un rato más.

Orphen: Bien, iré a ver en que anda Majic. Luego nos vemos.

Cleao despertaba luego de dos horas de dormir tranquilamente, se sentía renovada por completo y de muy buen humor. Se sentó en la cama y vio que Stephanie le había preparado algo para almorzar.

Stephanie¡Despertaste! Ten, come. Lo preparé para ti antes de ir al médico. Hace casi dos días que no comes. Has rechazado cada alimento que hemos comido en los últimos días.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- Gracias Steph.

Una vez que la muchacha terminó de comer se dirigieron a donde Orphen les había indicado se encontraba el médico encargado de tratar problemas con magia, era un experto en magia blanca y tenía un amplio conocimiento en cura y regeneración de los cuerpos afectados por hechicería.

Stephanie: El mejor del continente, dijo Orphen, así que no tienes de que preocuparte –La tranquilizó- Él podrá arreglar esto.

Cleao: - Aún preocupada a pesar de las palabras de su amiga asintió y entraron al consultorio- Vamos.

Un hombre anciano de profundos ojos verdes y cabellos grises (por la edad) las recibió en la puerta con amabilidad. Llevaba una túnica blanca de mago y alrededor de su cuello colgaba el pendiente de la torre de los colmillos, el mismo dragón enroscado en una espada que tenía Orphen colgado.

Doctor¡Buenos días! Soy el doctor Mignaud ¿Qué es lo que las trae por aquí señoritas?

Stephanie: - Al ver que Cleao permanecía en silencio se adelantó y comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido al doctor- Verá doctor, ella bebió una poción mágica extraña y se ha estado sintiendo descompuesta.

Cleao: Me dijeron que podía tener efectos secundarios en mí.

Dr. Mignaud: En efecto, muchos brebajes si no están bien preparados pueden afectar la salud de quien lo bebe. Dime ¿Cuándo la bebiste?

Cleao: Hace dos semanas.

Dr. Mignaud: Aja –Respondió tomando notas en un pequeño pergamino- Y dime cuales han sido los síntomas.

Cleao: La primera vez, el mismo día que la tomé, me desmayé. Luego tuve fiebre alta, dolor corporal, vomité un par de veces y me he sentido muy exhausta últimamente.

Dr. Mignaud: Ya veo, pues efectivamente son los síntomas comunes frente a una poción mal realizada. No te preocupes no es nada grave y será solo un segundo. Por favor recuéstate en la camilla.

El hechicero colocó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica y de las palmas salió un cegador rayo de luz verde. Movió sus manos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, como escaneando su anatomía hasta que finalmente la luz se desvaneció y el doctor retrocedió unos pasos. Miró a ambas y se acercó a Cleao.

Dr. Mignaud: Es cierto, al parecer tienes ciertos restos de la poción en tu organismo pero no te preocupes, no es nada fuera de lo común. Ten bebe esto e inmediatamente los residuos desaparecerán –le dijo acercando a ella una botella con un contenido líquido de color azul-

Cleao: -Aliviada- ¡Gracias doctor Mignaud! En verdad se lo agradezco.

Stephanie: - Sonriendo a la chica mientras se disponían a salir del consultorio- ¿Viste? Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Cleao: Sí, gracias por todo.

Stephanie: No hay problema.

Dr. Mignaud: - Antes de que salieran de su consultorio el hechicero detuvo a Stephanie- ¿Podrías quedarte un segundo?

Stephanie: Eh, claro –dijo y miró a Cleao- Espérame afuera ¿Si?

Ya hacía quince minutos que Cleao esperaba a Stephanie en la puerta del consultorio, se había demorado demasiado. Su mente incesante formulaba ideas que perturbaban a Cleao. ¿Será peor de lo que realmente es?

Finalmente la espera terminó y Stephanie salía por la puerta despidiéndose del hechicero. Se acercó a la chica y con una voz suave comenzó a hablar.

Stephanie: Cleao ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Cleao: Confundida ante tal pregunta negó con la cabeza y añadió- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Stephanie: Verás el doctor me dijo que cuando te revisó tu cuerpo pudo sentir dos corazones latiendo.

Cleao: -Asustada- ¿Pero es eso posible?

Stephanie: No, para que haya dos corazones tiene que haber dos vidas. ¿Entiendes?

Cleao: No –Admitió confundida-

Stephanie: Cleao, estás embarazada. El Dr. Mignaud me dijo que en principio sí fueron los síntomas de la poción pero que lo único que hicieron fue acentuar los síntomas de... bueno...

Cleao: - Se quedó petrificada mirando a Stephanie- ¿Un bebé? –Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al tiempo que miles de pensamientos invadían la cabeza. No sabía exactamente que significaba eso para ella, muchos sentimientos, miedo, inseguridad, confusión- Yo... –murmuró-

Stephanie: Cleao ¿Qué dices?

Cleao: - Aún sin poder reaccionar lo único que atino a decir fue- ¡No se lo digas¡No le digas a Orphen!

Stephanie: - La tomó de la mano y con cuidado la llevó de regreso a la habitación, Hartia y Orphen aún no habían regresado para su beneficio- Toma bebe agua.

Cleao: - Se sentó en la cama aún muy alterada, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza- No es posible que esto esté pasando, ni siquiera he hablado de lo sucedido aquella noche con él, menos aún puedo decirle que voy a tener un hijo suyo. ¡¡Hijo!! –Aquella palabra le resultaba grande y amenazadora- No puedo, no lo tomará bien. Solo complicaré las cosas.

Stephanie: Cleao ¿Puedes hablar conmigo? –Le dijo al verla tan perdida y asustada- ¡Cleao!

Cleao: La poción... –Susurró entre sollozos-

Stephanie¿Qué¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Cleao: Fue porque bebí eso que está ocurriendo esto, yo... no lo recuerdo, él tampoco. No se como pasó que Orphen y yo...

Stephanie: - Abriendo los ojos más de lo normal- ¡¡¿Qué¿Orphen es el padre? –de pronto pudo comprender la extraña conducta de ambos desde que habían llegado a Alenhatam-

Cleao: - Asintió con la cabeza- Amanecí junto a él la mañana siguiente y todo indicaba que él y yo, pero no lo comprobé hasta que vi la sangre en las sábanas.

Stephanie: Cleao –dijo con tristeza viendo a la muchacha-

Cleao¡Y ni siquiera lo recuerda¡¡YO no lo recuerdo!!

Stephanie: Debes decirle...

Cleao¡No! No puedo. Conoces a Orphen... él no puede saber esto ¡Stephanie! Tu no puedes decírselo ¿Me entiendes? Por favor...

Stephanie: Pero... ¿Qué harás si no se lo dices? Tarde o temprano lo va a notar.

Cleao: Ya veré que hacer. Necesito descansar ahora pero ¡Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie y menos a Orphen¡¡Promételo Stephanie!!

Stephanie: Está bien... –dijo y salió del cuarto- Descansa –le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Cleao: - Mirando el techo- Embarazada... –Y con una lágrima en su mejilla cerró sus brillantes ojos azules y se durmió tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada-

No supo como reaccionar antes aquellas palabras que Hartia le acababa de decir, las sentía como puñales atravesándose en su cuerpo y enterrándose en su carne. No había obtenido respuestas, sino más y más dudas.

Orphen: Hartia ¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó esperando como respuesta un no que lo llenara de esperanza-

Hartia: Así es. Krylancelo tú sabes que esos ingredientes tienen ese efecto ¿Recuerdas?

Orphen: Sí.

Hartia: Además la poción parece afectar no sólo a quien la bebe sino también a quien está en contacto con su aroma. ¿Me dirás?

Orphen: - Levantando la vista confundido- ¿Qué?

Hartia¡Vamos amigo! Te ves diferente, no veo en tus ojos esa confianza que antes emanabas. Pareciera como si estuvieras luchando una guerra y tu mente fuera el campo de batalla.

Orphen: - Miró al pelirrojo quien parecía tener razón con respecto a aquellas palabras pero aún así se rehusó a explicarle algo- Gracias Hartia –Y se alejó caminando.

Al día siguiente los cuatro viajeros se reunieron en la puerta principal para partir. Majic fue el primero en llegar y en compañía de Eris, a quien sostenía de la mano, esperó a que su Maestro, Cleao y Stephanie llegaran.

Cinco minutos después llegó Orphen quien saludó a Majic y a Eris y se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho aún sostenía la mano de ella pero no preguntó. Simplemente se apoyó en el muro y desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo. En ese momento aparecía Cleao y Stephanie para unírseles.

Orphen¡Bien! Ya estamos todos ¿Nos vamos?

Cleao: - Forzando una sonrisa- ¡Sí!


	9. ¿Un bebé? ¡Un bebé!

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 9: ¿Un bebé¡Un bebé!

Hacía tres semanas que habían partido de la torre. De camino a Alenhatam Stephanie había decidido quedarse nuevamente junto a Tim su esposo y luego de permanecer un día allí, los tres viajeros volvieron a encaminarse. Ahora se dirigían a una ciudad pequeña en la que podrían descansar de tanto viajar y decidir cual sería su nuevo destino pues vagaban sin saber a donde dirigirse o porque.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado Alenhatam Orphen se acercó a Cleao.

Orphen: - Susurrando mientras Majic se alejaba para preparar la comida- Dime Cleao ¿Te sientes mejor? Digo... ¿Qué dijo el médico?

Cleao: - Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, había estado evitando aquella conversación desde que salieron de la torre- Bien, simplemente me dio algo de beber y los síntomas y restos de la poción desaparecieron.

Orphen: Me alegro –le sonrió-

Cleao: - Al verlo sonreír sintió derrumbarse y antes de que él lo notara se paró y sin mirarlo dijo- Voy a tomar un baño.

Llegando al lago se detuvo un segundo en la costa y admirando el paisaje se sentó en el suelo por un segundo. Leki quien la había acompañado lamió su mano intentando animarla y se acurrucó junto a ella.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió, acarició al pequeño y de un salto se puso de pié.

Cleao: Ven vamos –Y caminando hacia el agua dejó caer su vestido a los pies y poco a poco se introdujo al agua, el cachorro la siguió- Se siente tan distinto...

Se sumergió en la cristalina agua del lago y tras nadar unos segundos volvió a salir a la superficie. Podía sentir como el agua acariciaba su cuerpo y por alguna razón se sentía mas viva que nunca. Se acarició y notó que sus pechos habían crecido (aunque casi imperceptible) y se sentían más sensibles al tacto. Bajó suavemente sus manos hasta depositarlas en su vientre y allí se detuvo.

Cleao: Un bebé –pensó- un pequeño bebé –aún no estaba segura qué le hacía sentir esa pequeña vida dentro de ella pero sabía que se sentía distinta desde que dejaron la torre atrás –sintió la suave piel de su abdomen bajo sus dedos y una sonrisa se dibujó en ella-

Orphen a quien Majic había enviado a buscar leña para la cena pasaba en ese instante por el lago. Aunque iba distraído algo en el agua atrajo su vista, una delicada silueta de mujer bañada por la luz de la luna. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Cleao.

Orphen: -Pensando- Ya no eres una niña... ¿Verdad? –Admirando a la chica bañarse- Desde esa noche no he sabido como reaccionar contigo, no he podido actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, eso tampoco funcionó. Quisiera saber que todo es como lo era antes, ver tu cara de enfado conmigo por alguna estupidez que tu o yo dijimos –volvió la vista al lago para ver a la chica en toda su desnudez mientras salía del agua. Sintió la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquella imagen y los signos de excitación se hicieron evidentes para él, por lo que decidió alejarse de ahí antes de que ella lo viera- Cleao... –Murmuró y volvió al campamento lo más rápido que pudo-

Majic: Maestro... ¿Y la leña? –Miró el chico a su Maestro y vio que traía sus manos vacías- ¿Ha estado corriendo?

Orphen: - Notó a que se refería su alumno e inmediatamente se adentró de nuevo entre los árboles en busca de madera- ¡Ya regreso! - Le gritó-

Cleao: - Llegaba en ese momento al campamento usando un pequeño vestido celeste a tono con sus ojos que ella utilizaba para dormir, su cabello mojado y Leki en sus brazos- ¿A qué hora comeremos? –Le preguntó al rubio-

Majic: El maestro en cualquier momento volverá con la leña así que muy pronto.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- ¡Bien! Por que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Majic: Me alegra ver que recuperaste el apetito.

Cleao: Si.

Orphen: - Quien llegaba en ese instante corriendo tropezó con la mochila de Cleao y cayó al suelo esparciendo las ramas por todo el campamento- Maldición –Dijo frotándose la cabeza para notar que tenía un pequeño golpe- ¿Quién dejó eso allí?

Cleao: - Riendo ante la situación- Yo

Orphen: -Enfadado- ¿Te parece gracioso?

Cleao: Claro que me parece gracioso ver a un hechicero de pacotilla caer de rostro al piso –Sonriendo-

Orphen: - Parándose de un salto- ¡Tu¡Niña descuidada y torpe, eres una malcriada que sólo traes problemas!

Cleao¡Tu con tus ojos de malvado no haces otra cosa que gritarle a las personas!

Orphen¿Qué me dijiste?

Cleao¡Gritón ojos de malvado!

Orphen¡Caprichosa quejosa!

Cleao¿Eso piensas¡Pues entonces yo no quiero estar junto a ti!

Orphen¡Entonces vete! Yo no te pedí que me siguieras.

Cleao¡Eso haré, me iré lejos, lejos de ti! –Y enfadada se alejó del campamento con Leki aún en brazos-

Orphen: Bien, por mí que se vaya.

Majic¿En verdad piensa eso¿No cree que es mejor ir a buscarla?

Orphen: Ya regresará. Sabes que siempre vuelve cuando tiene hambre.

Cleao: - En el bosque- Vaya tengo mucha hambre, demasiada. Quizá sea hora de volver.

Majic¡Cleao! –Gritó aliviado de ver a su amiga regresar al campamento-

Orphen: - Quién estaba de espaldas al fuego le dijo en tono triunfal- ¿Ya volviste?

Cleao: No por ti. Tenía mucha hambre.

Majic le sirvió un gran plato de estofado y se lo dio. Al terminarlo le preguntó si podría repetir y el rubio asintiendo alegre le entregó otra porción de comida y se retiró a dormir. Cleao se quedó allí sentada viendo a Orphen quien dormía de espalda a ella. Tras dejar su plato vació a un lado se acostó en su bolsa y acariciando una vez más su vientre cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.

Al día siguiente Majic despertó sólo para notar que Cleao no estaba en su bolsa por lo que se paró y comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores cuando finalmente vio a la muchacha arrodillada frente a un árbol, vomitando la cena de la noche anterior.

Majic¿Cleao?

Cleao: - Se giró para ver que su amigo se encontraba parado junto a ella y que había presenciado todo- Majic...

Majic¿Qué te sucede? Me dijiste que no era nada pero ahora te encuentro aquí y esto -le dijo señalando lo ocurrido- Debemos decírselo al maestro, él sabrá que hacer.

Cleao: -Asustada- No, Orphen no debe saber de esto.

Majic¿Por qué? Él sabrá...

Cleao: - Pero Cleao lo interrumpió- No, no sabrá que hacer. Por favor, no se lo digas.

Majic: Es tú salud la que esta en juego, dame una buena razón para no decírselo –exigió-

Cleao: Porque no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada –le dijo temblando- por eso.

Majic: - La miró sorprendido- Pero Cleao yo pensé que tú eras... que nunca habías...

Cleao: - Miró a su amigo con tristeza y avergonzada le dijo- Lo era, hasta hace un mes y medio atrás. Orphen y yo...

Majic: - Aún mas sorprendido que antes, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Entonces el hijo es de mi Maestro?

Cleao: - Asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente le contó todo lo ocurrido- Él no puede saberlo Majic ¿Entiendes?

Majic: Pero debes decírselo...

Cleao: No, Majic no. Y confío en ti de que tampoco se lo digas.

Majic: No está bien Cleao. Pero lo entiendo, no me corresponde a mí contárselo, eres tú quien debe hacérselo saber.

Cleao: Gracias Majic, mejor volvamos al campamento antes de que note nuestra ausencia –le dijo y juntos se encaminaron de nuevo a donde se encontraba Orphen aún durmiendo-

Tras dos semanas y media de viaje, debido a varios retrasos y paradas en distintos lugares turísticos (a petición de Cleao) el trayecto se había hecho mas largo aunque más distendido. La relación de Cleao y Orphen parecía volver a la normalidad, discutían más seguido que de costumbre y la tensión en el aire parecía haberse desvanecido, lo que alegró mucho a Majic quien estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría entre su Maestro y su amiga luego de la confesión de ella.

Ya hacía casi dos meses de lo ocurrido aquella noche y la chica podía sentir su cuerpo cambiando, su vientre se encontraba ligeramente abultado aunque solo ella lo podía percibir pues a la vista de otros aquel cambio era casi imperceptible. Aún seguía sintiendo mareos y nauseas pero hacía bastante que no vomitaba. Se sentía mejor con ella misma y con Orphen.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Agar, una pequeña ciudad ubicada junto al mar.

Orphen: - En la posada del pueblo- Quisiera dos habitaciones.

Recepcionista: Bien señor aquí tiene, los cuartos 5 y 12.

Majic¡Gracias!

Una vez ubicados en sus cuartos Cleao se dispuso a salir a caminar. Tomó su mochila y dejando a Leki dormir enroscado en la cama salió. Se encontraba recorriendo las tiendas de aquel pueblo cuando una tienda en particular captó su atención. Se acercó hasta la vidriera y sonriendo admiró todo lo que había allí exhibido; pequeña ropa, vestimenta de bebé, predominaban los colores celeste y rosa aunque se podían ver algunas prendas de color amarillo pálido.

Continuó caminando hasta que se topó con una muchacha que cargaba en sus brazos una niña de aproximadamente tres meses de edad.

Cleao: - La miró asombrada, jamás le había fascinado un bebé de esa manera. Penso- Que chiquita es, tan frágil y delicada. Sus pequeños deditos, es hermosa –se encontró teniendo pensamientos y sentimientos que jamás había sentido y aunque la angustia de tener que dejar a Orphen la abrumaba se sentía diferente frente a la idea de tener un bebé-

Continuó caminando pensando en todo, en Orphen, en sus sentimientos, en el bebé y en cómo reaccionaría él si lo supiera. Desde lo ocurrido no se había vuelto a hablar del tema y él no había intentado acercarse a ella. Finalmente las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad entre ellos y más que nunca estaba segura de que la mejor decisión era alejarse de él cuando el embarazo empezara a notarse, por supuesto esto Majic no lo sabía. Aún así se dijo a sí misma que aprovecharía la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiera a su lado. Quizá Childman tuviera razón y lo que ella sentía por él era amor pero no podía admitirlo pues sabía que su corazón se rompería si él la rechazara y así simplemente se negó todos los sentimientos que pudiera tener hacia el hechicero.


	10. Triste despedida

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 10: "Triste despedida"

Pronto se harían tres meses de lo ocurrido y ella sabía que no podría permanecer mucho más tiempo con ellos pues el embarazo empezaría a notarse y lo que menos quería era que Orphen supiera del bebé. Ya a estas alturas su vientre se notaba apenas hinchado y no podía arriesgarse quedándose, aunque eso fuese lo que más deseara.

Ya era tarde en la noche y se encontraba recostada en su lecho analizando la situación. Intentaba dormir pero por más que quisiera el cansancio no la alcanzaba y tras dar varias vueltas en la cama se sentó y miró un pequeño escritorio junto a la puerta que llevaba al baño.

Cleao: Pronto deberé marcharme - pensó con tristeza- Quizá deba escribir la carta de despedida, ya que no puedo dormirme.

Tomó unos cuantos papeles y una pluma y se quedó unos segundos observando la blanca superficie, nada venía a su mente, no sabía siquiera como empezar a decirle adiós a Orphen.

Cleao: También le escribiré una a Majic –pensó y entre lágrimas comenzó a deslizar la pluma por la hoja hasta que la carta a su amigo estuvo terminada, la dobló con cuidado y la introdujo en uno de los sobre que había comprado, en el dorso de este se leía: "Majic".

Puso el sobre a un lado y tomó una nueva hoja. Una vez más se detuvo y temblando su mano apoyó la pluma en la superficie del papel:

Orphen: No puedo explicarte las razones por las que me alejé de ustedes, solo quiero que sepas que fue muy divertido viajar contigo y...

Cleao¿Después de tantas cosas que pasaron es todo lo que puedo escribirle? –Suspiró y arrojó lo escrito a la basura, tomó otra hoja y comenzó una nueva carta-

Orphen: Lo siento, tuve mis razones para marcharme...

Nuevamente insatisfecha con lo escrito abolló el papel y lo arrojó al cesto donde yacían cinco borradores más. Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio vencida. De pronto cientos de imágenes empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, recuerdos: La primera vez que vio a Orphen en la torre del lago, cuando pensó que era un mirón (ante este recuerdo sonrió), el Raimugai rojo y la discusión en la isla de Baltanders, la promesa de no morir usando la espada, las aventuras con Licorice, la batalla contra Escalena, la despedida de Licorice cuando se alejó de ellos, todas las veces que Orphen la rescató y ayudó cuando ella estaba en peligro y, finalmente aquella noche. Por primera vez una fugaz imagen de lo sucedido corrió por su cabeza; ella le pidió que la besara y tras unos segundos sus labios estaban unidos en un tierno beso que luego fue envuelto por la pasión del momento, el recuerdo se desvaneció y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla muriendo en su mentón, un susurro: ...Orphen.

Orphen:

Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy con ustedes, quiero que entiendas que tuve mis razones para alejarme, razones que no puedo explicarte. No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien pero creo que es hora de que regrese a casa.

¿Sabes? Disfruté mucho de nuestro viaje juntos y tengo recuerdos que no podré olvidar jamás¡Ah! Y por todas las veces que te molesté; lo siento, en verdad. Aún así siempre estuviste allí para ayudarme y hacerme sentir bien, gracias por todo.

Me cuesta mucho escribir esto... lo siento. No puedo terminarla. Quizá me faltaron tantas cosas para decirte... no puedo.

Adiós

Cleao

Cleao: No puedo decirle lo que siento, ni yo misma sé que siento por él, estoy muy confundida –Miró la carta y entendiendo que no podría escribir algo mejor la guardó en el sobre y la colocó junto a la de Majic- Vaya... –Dijo mirando la carta, había algunas partes donde la tinta se había corrido por sus lágrimas- No importa, no estaré aquí cuando la lea y probablemente no vuelva a verlo –De pronto comprendió esas palabras y se sintió abrumada por la tristeza-

Se acostó nuevamente en su cama y allí quebró en llanto, un lamento desgarrador que, por suerte, nadie escuchó. Dos largas horas pasaron hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Majic: Maestro –Decía el muchacho a su maestro mientras disfrutaban de un sabroso desayuno- ¿Qué haremos hoy? Está muy lluvioso para salir ¿No cree?

Orphen: - Mirando por la ventana, un cielo gris anunciaba un día triste mientras incesables gotas de lluvia caían mojando la tierra- Pues, no tenemos apuro. Supongo que podremos quedarnos un día más.

Cleao: - Quien en ese instante aparecía frente a los dos muchachos- ¿Nos quedaremos?

Orphen: - Desinteresadamente le contestó- Si, no tengo deseos de viajar con este clima y no hay prisa por partir.

Cleao¡Bien! Así podré disfrutar un día más de descanso- Iré a cambiarme –Dijo animadamente y volvió a su habitación-

Majic: Miró alejarse a la muchacha- Discúlpeme Maestro, ya regreso- Dijo y decidió seguirla- ¡Cleao! –Le gritó al verla en el pasillo-

Cleao: - La chica se giró a verlo- ¿Qué sucede Majic?

Majic: - Entrando en el cuarto de ella- No se lo has dicho aún... Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Se lo dirás ¿Verdad?

Cleao: - Lo miró con tristeza, no quería mentirle pero tampoco le diría que se marcharía en un par de días- Todo a su tiempo Majic –Le respondió forzando una sonrisa-

Majic: - La miró serio- Bien, pero él debe saberlo.

Cleao: - Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar a su amigo hacia la salida- Ahora debo cambiarme de ropa así que sal de aquí –Y tras echarlo por completo cerró la puerta en la cara del chico-

Orphen: - Mirando a su aprendiz quien volvía a sentarse en la mesa junto a él en ese instante- ¿Ahora que sucede?

Majic: Eh... nada Maestro ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Orphen: Por que no puedo encontrar una razón para que la hayas seguido hasta su cuarto.

Majic: No es lo que piensa Maestro. Solo le pedí a Leki prestado para que me acompañe a la ciudad.

Orphen: - Lo miró desconfiando- ¿Y por que no esta el cachorro contigo?

Majic: Pues... me dijo que cuando venga ella a desayunar vendrá con Leki y así podré ir a comprar lo que necesitamos Maestro.

Cleao: - Llegaba caminando alegremente por el pasillo junto con el cachorro quien iba sobre la cabeza de la chica- ¡Buenos días!

Majic: - Tomó al pequeño y se fue lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Gracias Cleao por prestarme a Leki para ir al pueblo! –Gritó mientras desaparecía de la vista-

Orphen: - Levantó la vista para mirarla, se veía radiante y llena de energía- Buenos días.

Cleao: - Le sonrió aunque por dentro le dolía saber que pronto estaría lejos de allí, lejos de él- ¿Me pasas la taza de té? –Le dijo con dulzura- ¡Gracias! –Le agradeció cuando el muchacho sin apartar la vista de ella se la dejó en sus manos- Que día gris ¿No crees?

Orphen: Supongo...

Cleao: Estás muy callado Orphen. Dime ¿Te ocurre algo?

Orphen¿Por qué me ocurriría algo? –Por primera vez giró la vista hacia la ventana. Pensando- Es tan raro... lo que Hartia dijo ¿Será cierto?-

Cleao: Orphen ¡Orphen! –decía pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de él para hacerlo volver en sí- Estas distraído... –Dijo bebiendo un sorbo-

Orphen: - Ignoró la observación de la chica y bebió un sorbo para evitar el contacto con sus ojos- ¿Qué harás hoy?

Cleao: - Lo miró extrañada- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Orphen: Olvídalo...

Cleao: Aún no lo sé. ¿Tú que harás?

Orphen: - Se puso de pie- No sé –Y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse de la mesa donde se encontraba ella-

Cleao: -Enfadada- ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

Orphen: - Fastidiado por la actitud de ella- No sé a que te refieres.

Cleao¡A eso!

Orphen: - Empezando a alejarse otra vez en dirección a la habitación- Me voy a dormir.

Cleao: - Tomándolo de la mano evitando así que se fuera- ¡Me ignoras!

Orphen: - Mirando la mano que le sujetaba la chica y luego subiendo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos de ella- ¡Es porque eres una fastidiosa!

Cleao: - Notando que aún sostenía la mano de él la soltó y dio un paso atrás- No lo soy. Tú eres un hechicero malhumorado ¡Ese es tú problema!

Orphen: - Levantando el tono de voz al punto que parecían gritos- ¡¡No, tú eres mi problema!!

Cleao: - Lo miró con tristeza, sus ojos se poblaron de cristalinas lágrimas- Entonces te dejaré solo- Y sin decir más salió corriendo por la puerta de la posada-

Orphen: - Mirando la puerta de la posada y luego su mano, pensó- Quizá fui demasiado lejos... – las palabras de Hartia aún resonaban en su cabeza y con el roce de pieles sintió algo extraño en él- ¡Maldición! Aún así no puedo ir tras ella.

Corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de la posada hasta que encontró un pequeño techo para resguardarse, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Llovía demasiado y casi no se podía ver a través de ella, estaba sola y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

Majic: Hacía ya dos largas horas que el chico había salido con Leki y finalmente regresaba a la posada para encontrarse con Orphen sentado- ¿Maestro? –parecía preocupado mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación- Luego se imaginó que tal vez Cleao podría haberle dicho del bebé- ¿Y Cleao donde está?

Orphen: - Sin mirarlo le contestó- Se fue y aún no ha regresado –y sin decir más nada salió de la habitación- Debo encontrarla.

Hacía demasiado que estaba sentada allí, sentía frío y temblaba violentamente. La lluvia no parecía cesar y Cleao no tenía fuerza como para pararse.

Orphen: - Empapado y agitado- Aquí estabas... te he estado buscando.

Cleao: - No pudiendo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían dijo casi en un susurro- ¿Orphen?

Orphen: - Extendiendo su mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo- ¡Ven! –Al tomarla entre sus brazos notó que estaba temblando- Toma –y colocó sobre los hombros de ella su chaqueta- Lo siento.

Cleao: - Lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- No importa.

Cuando regresaron a la posada Majic los esperaba en la puerta. Se alegró mucho al ver a Orphen y a su amiga regresar a salvo.

Majic: -Regañándola- ¡Cleao¿No sabes que esto puede afectar a tu –pero se dio cuenta que la palabra bebé no podía escapar de su boca y en cambio agregó- salud?

Cleao: -Sonrió- Todo está bien ahora Majic, no te preocupes- Orphen... –y se giró para ver al muchacho que aún la sostenía de los hombros- ¿Podríamos mañana ir a la ciudad vecina?

Majic: Yo le estaba por preguntar lo mismo Maestro –añadió el chico-

Orphen¿Y ahora por qué quieren ir allí?

Cleao: -Alegre- Mañana hay un festejo local y habrá una feria. Será muy divertido ¿No crees?

Majic: Eh... bueno yo... es que Eris irá mañana para allá y me dijo si estaría allí –dijo entre balbuceos sonrojándose-

Orphen: - Dirigió una mirada de picardía a Majic y luego miró a Cleao- Esta bien –accedió-

Majic: Se lo agradezco maestro.

Cleao: - Abrazándolo impulsivamente- ¡Gracias Orphen! –Sonriendo-

Orphen: De nada –le dijo ruborizándose- ¡Ahora quítate de encima malcriada!


	11. ¡Una tarde juntos!

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 11: "¡Una tarde juntos!"

Finalmente los tres habían partido hacia la ciudad vecina que se encontraba a no más de media hora de viaje del pueblo donde habían pasado los últimos dos días.

El hechicero y el chico iban conversando sobre las lecciones de magia de Majic mientras que Cleao iba unos pasos más atrás.

Cleao: Quizá hoy sea el último día que estemos juntos, debo irme lo antes posible pues sigo posponiéndolo y pronto el embarazo se empezará a notar –miró a sus amigos que iban unos paso más adelante hablando alegremente y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza- Los extrañaré –Pensó-

Majic¿Cleao que te sucede? Estás muy callada y pronto llegaremos a Uhrie.

Cleao: - Forzándose a sí misma a sonreír- ¡Bien! Me muero por llegar.

Orphen: Entonces acelera el paso porque así no llegaremos jamás.

Cleao¡Voy, voy! –Dijo apurándose-

Al cabo de diez minutos se encontraban frente a una pequeña pero muy colorida ciudad. Había guirnaldas de todos colores decorando las calles, atravesándolas de lado a lado, y colgadas de ellas unas grandes lámparas. En el suelo había regados papelitos de colores y las paredes de las casas y negocios estaban decoradas alegremente.

Cleao: - Admirando el ambiente festivo del lugar dijo muy animada- ¡Que bonito!

Majic¿Verdad que sí¡Cuanta gente y qué colores!

Orphen: Bah –Bufó ante las actitudes de sus compañeros- Busquemos primero un lugar para quedarnos.

Una vez registrados Majic se retiró a toda prisa pues había quedado de encontrarse con Eris cerca del mediodía y ya se le había hecho tarde.

Orphen se encontraba recostado cuando la rubia se le acercó y parada junto a la cama lo miró fijo.

Orphen¿Qué¿No ibas a la feria?

Cleao¿Quieres decirme que te quedarás aquí durmiendo?

Orphen: Si, eso planeaba hacer hasta que te paraste junto a la cama y empezaste a fastidiarme.

Cleao¡Oh no! No te quedarás aquí holgazaneando, vendrás conmigo.

Orphen: No gracias.

Cleao¡No te lo estaba pidiendo! Ven vamos –Y de un tirón lo saco de la cama y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta afuera-

Estaban recorriendo las calles principales de la ciudad, la decoración era igual que cuando llegaron solo que abundaban en mayor cantidad las guirnaldas y eran de colores más variados. A lo largo de la calle había puestos con juegos de tiro y regalos, también había pequeños lugares para comer y espectáculos.

Orphen¿Podemos ir a comer al menos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre Cleao.

Cleao: - Feliz- ¡Claro¿Qué quieres comer? Elige donde...

Orphen: Aquí- Dijo pasando por un lugar donde vendían todo tipo de comidas- Y se sentó en la mesa más cercana –Cleao lo acompañó-

Una vez tomados los pedidos el mesero se retiró y ambos notaron que se encontraban solos. Aquella situación les era incómoda lo que resultó en un largo minuto de silencio.

Cleao: - Fue la primera en decir algo- ¡Qué bonito día! No como ayer, llovió mucho.

Orphen: - La miró, parecía muy feliz- Eso creo...

Cleao¡Vaya otra vez estás callado! –Una duda le invadió y aunque sabía que su pregunta sólo haría más incómodo el momento le preguntó- Hartia... ¿Te dijo cual era el efecto de la poción?-

Orphen: - Recordó las palabras de su amigo pero no podía dejarle saber a ella lo que le había dicho Hartia- No, supongo que tuvo problemas con los ingredientes. Lo único que importa ahora es que ya estás bien.

Cleao: - Desvió la mirada- Si –le dijo pues sabía que él ignoraba que, hasta hace poco, aún vomitaba y se mareaba, aunque no se debía a ninguna poción sino a que una pequeña vida se estaba gestando en ella- Tienes razón.

Orphen: Cleao... sobre lo que me preguntaste una vez yo...

Pero en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el mozo que se acercaba a la mesa con las órdenes de ambos. El tema no volvió a tocarse, simplemente comieron y continuaron paseando por la ciudad. La chica de pronto se detuvo frente a un puesto, en él había un blanco y varios dardos, en el mostrador detrás del hombre que atendía había muñecos de todos los tamaños y colores.

Orphen se paró junto a ella e inmediatamente entendió las intenciones de la chica.

Cleao: Lo intentaré ¿Me esperas?

Orphen: - Suspirando impaciente- Está bien.

Cleao¡Oh! Fallé de nuevo –dijo enfadada tras el quinto intento de acertar al centro del blanco-

Orphen: - Negando con la cabeza- Porque lo haces mal. Mira... –Y tomó el dardo que le ofrecía el hombre del mostrador y de un solo tiro acertó- Es cuestión de muñeca ¿Entiendes?

Hombre: Tome señor su premio –Y le entregó un gran muñeco de felpa en forma de perro de color azul-

Orphen: Toma –Y se lo entregó a la chica-

Cleao: - Mirando a Orphen con ternura y luego al muñeco- Se parece a Leki –dijo inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor- ¿No crees?

Orphen: - Imitó la conducta de la chica y moviendo la cabeza de la misma forma le contestó- Pues tiene un aire.

Mientras caminaban Cleao iba mirando a Orphen quien andaba distraído con la vista fija en los puestos que iban pasando, a su manera él había tenido un bonito gesto con ella y eso Cleao lo apreció. Atravesaban un puesto de golosinas cuando la rubia se detuvo y le señaló al hechicero algo en el mostrador.

Cleao¡Mira Orphen, monedas de chocolate! –Vio que el muchacho la miraba desentendido- ¿Nunca las has comido?

Orphen: - Mirando hacia otro lado- No.

Cleao¿Cómo es posible?

Orphen¿Tengo que recordarte que crecí en la torre de los colmillos?

Cleao: - Lo miró sonriendo- Vaya que tristeza, no es posible que jamás hayas probado una. ¡Ven! –dijo y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró hacia la tienda de golosinas-

Orphen¡No quiero! –Orphen dijo mientras miraba a la chica comprar las golosinas, algo en ella le causó una extraña ternura-

Cleao: Toma, son siete –Le dijo entregándole unos discos dorados del tamaño de una moneda de oro- Tienes que pedir un deseo por cada una.

Orphen¡Que tontería es solo una superstición!

Cleao: Lo mismo pensabas del Raimugai rojo y nos ayudó a salvar a Azalie ¿Recuerdas? No sean tan malhumorado.

Orphen: - En ese momento las escenas de aquella vez vinieron a su mente; Cleao empapada pues había estado buscando el crustáceo para él, la discusión, la mano de la chica depositando el caracol en su mano y todo lo ocurrido luego -. Simplemente le sonrió y comió una, el dulce sabor del chocolate se derritió en su boca- Pues debo admitirlo son deliciosas.

Cleao: Te lo dije –dijo llevándose otro de los chocolates a la boca y con la otra mano agitaba al pequeño muñeco Leki, como ella le llamaba- Tienes chocolate allí- Le dijo señalando una pequeña mancha marrón junto a la boca de él-

Orphen: - Intentó limpiarla pero errando constantemente al lugar- ¿Desapareció?

Cleao: - Rió con un cierto toque de inocencia- No, déjame a mí –Y extendiendo la mano con el dedo índice le limpió la mejilla del chico, aquello hizo que ambos adquirieran un color rosado en sus rostros- Ya está.

Orphen: Gracias... –Dijo casi en un susurro-

Cleao: Vayamos al carrusel ¿Sí?

Orphen¿Por qué?

Cleao¿Cómo que por que? Porque es divertido, por eso. No me dirás ahora que nunca fuiste a un carrusel tampoco –por la mirada del muchacho pudo decir que la respuesta era no- Con razón estás siempre de tan malhumor.

Orphen¿A quien le dices malhumorado? Pues tú eres una niña caprichosa y malcriada.

Cleao: - Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios- A ti hechicero de pacotilla.

La tarde llegaba a su fin y el cielo había adquirido un intenso color rojo debido a la puesta del sol.

Cleao¡El atardecer! Que bonito... –Sabía que cuando llegara la noche y todos se fueran a dormir ella se alejaría de Orphen para siempre. Pensó- Es la despedida perfecta –con tristeza- Despedida...

Orphen¿Cleao?

Cleao: Oh disculpa –le sonrió- Es que me despisto.

Orphen: Eres una causa perdida –Le respondió con una sonrisa-

Cleao¿Podemos sentarnos un segundo? Me duelen los pies de estar caminando todo el día –le dijo señalando el suelo, se encontraban al final de una de las calles que resultaba en una pequeña colina-

Orphen: - Rascándose atrás de la cabeza- Esta bien –y apoyó su espalda contra el único árbol que había allí, bajo el que ellos estaban sentados-

Cleao: Orphen... –Comenzó mirando al hechicero quien le devolvía la mirada, sintió perderse en sus profundos ojos café- Tu amas a alguien –le dijo recordando a la chica de violáceos cabellos y ojos rojo oscuro- Eres muy intenso cuando amas ¿Verdad?

Orphen: - La miró confundido- No te entiendo.

Cleao¡Que tonta! –soltó una risita nerviosa- Claro, arriesgar tu vida por alguien, tú la arriesgaste por Azalie. Eso es amor ¿Verdad?

Orphen: - Mirándola pronto comprendió a donde quería llegar la chica con aquella pregunta- Me estas preguntando... ¿Si amo a Azalie?

Cleao: - Lo miró y al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de la boca de él sintió una terrible vergüenza- Eh... yo... Sólo te preguntaba si eso era amor, lo que tú sientes por ella digo.

Orphen: - Mirando hacia el cielo- No lo sé.

Cleao: Oh –Le dijo y con disimulo acarició su vientre. Pensando- Quizá deba decirle que... ¡No! Ni hablar, lo arruinaría todo.

Orphen¿Qué te sucede? –Al notar a la chica silenciosa-

Cleao: Nada –contestó rápidamente-

En ese preciso momento en el cielo se dibujó un círculo de luz roja que luego explotó cayendo en forma de lluvia, eran fuegos artificiales y de muchos tipos y colores.

Cleao¡Que hermoso! –Dijo casi en un susurro y sin notarlo se sentó más cerca del hechicero quien aún estaba apoyado en el suelo contra el árbol, Cleao se colocó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda a Orphen-

Orphen: - La pudo sentir muy cerca de él y al instante recordó lo que Hartia le había dicho: "La poción impulsa a quien la bebe o huele a hacer cosas deseadas pero que quizá por un motivo u otro no se atreven". Pensó- Entonces... ¿Yo quise que pasara lo que ocurrió entre Cleao y yo aquella noche? Pero eso significaría que... que para mí es más que una compañera de viaje, más que una amiga –Y entonces comprendió lo que había estado negándose por tres meses: la deseaba- Cleao...

Cleao: - La chica se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con el hechicero, podía sentir su respiración y podía ver que se encontraba muy cerca de ella, lo intentó pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca-

Orphen: - Rodeándola con los brazos la acercó a él de modo que ella quedó recostada en el pecho de Orphen y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él- Cleao –le susurró al oído-

Cleao: - Su voz resonaba seductora en su cabeza y sabiendo que aquella noche sería la última que lo vería no pudo evitar que una cristalina lágrima rodara por su mejilla- Yo...

Orphen: - La oyó sollozar- ¿Qué sucede?

Cleao: - Le sonrió, podía oír su corazón latir y eso la tranquilizó- No es nada.

Por la colina venía corriendo Majic quien parecía estarlos buscando. Cuando lo vieron Orphen inmediatamente alejó a Cleao de un empujón.

Cleao¡Oye¡No había necesidad de que me empujaras! Hechicero de pacotilla...

Orphen¡Malcriada!

Majic: - Quien llegaba en ese momento se encontró con la escena de ambos discutiendo- ¡Jajajaja! Ustedes nunca cambian...


	12. Huida y malas noticias

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 12: "Huida y malas noticias"

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ella estaba sentada a un lado de la cama mirando por la ventana. Con delicadeza acarició su vientre, depositó las cartas: ambas con respectivos nombre en los sobres, en una se leía: "Majic" y en la otra aunque no tan prolijo escrito y con algunos manchones de tinta (por las lágrimas) se podía leer: "Orphen".

Ya todos debían estar durmiendo fue su pensamiento y colocándose la mochila al hombro salió de la habitación con extrema cautela. Llevaba un delicado vestido rosa hasta las rodillas, por la naturaleza de la tela se podía notar sutilmente la panza redondeada de Cleao. Sobre los hombros se colocó una especie de tela que le cubriera la cara por si llegase a topar con alguien de rostro familiar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mas velocidad al ver que Orphen no estaba en la cama sino despierto y merodeando por la sala de estar, algo le molestaba, pero ella no podía detenerse.

Pasó junto al hechicero, él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la extraña figura. Ya estaba afuera, había pasado el peligro y se encontraba en la calle, Leki quien se escondía en la mochila de la chica salió de un salto.

Cleao: - Miró hacia atrás cuando se alejaba de la posada y vio la silueta de Orphen aún deambulando cerca de la entrada- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo más difícil¿Por qué simplemente no estabas dormido? –Susurró entre sollozos-

Una vez fuera de la ciudad corrió sin mirar atrás lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un bosque no muy lejos de allí. Penso en pasar la noche en aquel lugar pero luego tal idea se desvaneció.

Cleao: Seguro me buscarán cuando sepan que me fui... no puedo detenerme ahora –se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro- Además no parece un buen lugar para quedarme sola. ¡Vamos Leki! –Le dijo a su mascota quien la seguía de cerca- Una vez fuera de aquí podremos descansar.

En el hostal el hombre de la recepción miraba al castaño dibujar círculos en el suelo con cada pasa. Se acercó a él y le preguntó si quería un té pero fastidiado le dijo que no y se retiró a su cuarto. Pasando por el de Cleao notó algo extraño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no había luz que indicara que la chica estuviera allí. Entró y minuciosamente con la mirada analizó cada rincón del cuarto hasta toparse con dos extraños sobres en los que se veían escritos, con la letra de Cleao, sus nombres. Las cosas de ella tampoco estaban.

Orphen: Majic ¡Majic! Despierta - entró corriendo a su cuarto y comenzó a sacudir con violencia al rubio-

Majic: - Entreabrió los ojos y observó extrañado a su maestro- ¿Qué sucede? –Murmuró-

Orphen¡¡Majic¡¡Cleao se fue!!

Majic: - Se sentó de golpe en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos miró a Orphen- ¿Qué? No es posible que ella...

Orphen: - Lo miró confundido- ¿Sabes algo?

Majic¡Maestro debemos buscarla ya!

Y ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación, al llegar a la recepción le preguntaron si había visto a Cleao salir.

Recepcionista¿La señorita? No la vi pero sí vi a una muchacha encapuchada salir hace más o menos veinte minutos, quizá era ella.

Orphen¡Demonios¿Cómo no la vi? –Se maldijo recordando que él estaba en el lugar en el mismo instante que ella huyó- ¡Vamos Majic!

Saliendo de la ciudad empezaron a correr en la dirección que Cleao podría haber huido, la ruta que llevaba a Totokanta, hasta que se toparon en el camino con un gran y oscuro bosque.

Majic: No Cleao...

Orphen: Dime que no entraste allí –Se dijo y se introdujo a toda velocidad en el bosque seguido de cerca por Majic- Cleao ¿Dónde estás? Niña tonta ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Majic: Maestro oí algo por allá –le dijo señalando entre unos grandes árboles-

Orphen¡Cleao! –Gritó y al pasar los árboles se encontró en un claro donde en una piedra descansaba una chica encapuchada- Cleao...

La chica se giró a mirarlo y vio en ella los profundos ojos azules de Cleao, con suavidad dejó caer la capucha permitiendo ver su pálido rostro, evidentemente había estado llorando.

Orphen¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así en medio de la noche?! –Le gritó enfadado, no estaba enojado sino más bien preocupado- ¡¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Cleao?!!

Cleao: - Lo miró y el llanto se hizo más fuerte- Yo...

Entonces se oyó un grito desgarrador pero no provenía de ninguno de los tres viajeros sino de una cueva unos metro más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. En ese momento apareció una monstruosa criatura con forma de zorro pero de un tamaño descomunal.

Orphen¡Quédense atrás! –Les gritó a Majic y a Cleao quienes veían horrorizados a la criatura, ambos retrocedieron-

¡Adelante espada de la luz! –Gritó y un rayo de luz blanca fue disparado al monstruo quien lo evadió sin mayor problema- ¡Maldición¡Espada de la luz! –Repitió, pero la criatura nuevamente evadió el hechizo de Orphen y contraatacó golpeando al hechicero y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo- ¡Alzo la espada del demonio! –Y ante esto una espada de luz violeta surgió de si mano y al nuevo ataque del zorro le cortó en un costado, la criatura gimió y de un zarpazo golpeó a Orphen contra un árbol- Oh... –Tocándose el costado, estaba sangrando- Mal... di... ción –y cayó de rodillas al suelo-

El zorro arremetía contra él golpeándolo en cada paso más y mas y haciendo que la herida sangrara.

Cleao: - Lloraba desconsolada ante tal imagen; Orphen moriría y por culpa de ella- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! –Gritó y al tiempo que la criatura embestía para terminar con la vida del hechicero la chica saltó delante de él y recibió de lleno el golpe del zorro- Cayó de espalda en los brazos de Orphen-

Orphen: Cleao no... –La miró aterrorizado, estaba herida- ¡¡¡Maldito!!! –Gritó y de sus manos surgió una poderosa luz que acabó con el monstruo y los árboles de alrededor- No, Cleao no quédate con nosotros –Y con delicadeza la tomó entre los brazos y la llevó a toda velocidad al médico del pueblo-

En diez minutos habían llegado donde el doctor con Cleao en brazos.

Orphen¡Ayuda¡¡Ayuda!! –Gritó y al ver al médico empezó a explicar a toda velocidad lo ocurrido. La colocó en la camilla que él le indico y se retiraron a la sala de espera-

Majic: Maestro tranquilo, no es culpa suya.

Orphen¿Cómo no la vi salir? La hubiera detenido...

La espera se hizo demasiado larga y la noche se hizo día. Aún el médico no aparecía y Orphen comenzaba a impacientarse, Majic sentado junto a él se había quedado dormido unos minutos antes.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el hombre salió, su bata blanca se encontraba ahora manchada de rojo, la sangre de Cleao.

Doctor: No se preocupen... todo está bien, está fuera de peligro.

Orphen: - Sonrió y se sintió aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien y que viviría- ¡Gracias Doctor! En verdad...

Doctor: - Poniendo un rostro sombrío, bajó la mirada y negando con la cabeza les dijo casi en un susurro- Pero el bebé... –Tomó aire y continuó- ¿Es alguno de ustedes el padre? –Preguntó alternando la mirada entre Majic y Orphen-

Majic: - Asintió con la cabeza- Él –agregó, señalando a Orphen-

Doctor: Lo siento señor –le dijo con tristeza- su bebé no ha podido sobrevivir el golpe.

Orphen: - No supo que contestar, la sonrisa en él se había borrado y ahora miraba estupefacto al médico- Yo...

Doctor: - Viéndolo tan afligido se retiró dejando solos a ambos- Iré a ver a la muchacha.

Orphen: - Se dejó caer en la silla de la sala de espera- ¿Bebé? Majic ¿De que hablaba?... –Imaginándose la respuesta-

Majic: Lo siento Maestro, yo lo he sabido estos tres meses pero ella me rogó que no se lo comentara y me dijo que ella se lo diría cuando el tiempo fuese oportuno, yo... nunca creía que haría algo así –Dijo con tristeza- Lo siento.

Orphen¿Cómo lo supiste¿Ella te lo dijo? –Pregunto entre desesperación, confusión y enojo-

Majic: No, yo la encontré un día vomitando. Ya sabe, luego de haber ido a la torre y allí me lo dijo y me hizo jurar que jamás le diría a usted.

Orphen¡Dios un bebé¿Cómo pudo no decírmelo? –Pensando- Nunca le demostré confianza, luego de aquella noche nunca más hable de ello ni le pregunté como se sentía- Es mi culpa...

Majic: Lo siento Maestro, en verdad lo siento –le dijo triste-

Doctor: - Volvió a salir del consultorio y se acercó a Orphen- Lo siento por su pérdida. Muchas personas quieren saberlo por eso le he venido a preguntar ¿Quiere saber si iba ser niño o niña?

Orphen: - Levantó la mirada, no sabía bien que contestar, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, una vez decidido asintió con la cabeza- Por favor...

Doctor: Era un varoncito señor.

Orphen: Un niño... ¿Ella lo sabe?

Doctor: Aún no ha despertado, no sabe que perdió el bebé, no todavía.

Orphen: Pero todo está bien con ella ¿Verdad?

Doctor: No se preocupe, está fuera de peligro.

Orphen: Bien... –Y sentado allí observó al médico desaparecer tras la puerta del consultorio-

Majic: Maestro... volveré a la posada. Creo que necesita estar solo y así buscaré las cosas.

Orphen: Está bien –le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que estabas embarazada Cleao¡Maldición!

En ese momento se escuchó un desgarrador grito seguido de un llanto intenso, indudablemente era la voz de Cleao y seguramente el doctor ya le había dado la noticia. Necesitaba verla, quería saber que estaba bien y a la vez quería respuestas.

El doctor salió y Orphen se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien entrar a acompañarla, cuando el médico asintió sin dudarlo ingreso al consultorio. Era pequeño y la cama se encontraba junto a la pared del fondo sobre la cual había una gran ventana. Cleao estaba recostada de espalda a la entrada y con el torso completamente vendado, de la cintura al pecho. No se volteó a mirarlo simplemente se quedó allí.

Orphen: Cleao –Susurró- Mírame... –le suplicó-

Cleao: Vete... –sin siquiera girarse a verlo- Solo vete.

Orphen: No, decidí que me quedaré contigo y eso haré, me sentaré aquí aunque no quieras verme.

Cleao: -Sollozando- Por favor... Aléjate.

Orphen: No y es mi última palabra.

Luego de una hora la chica pudo oír unos suaves ronquidos tras ella finalmente se volteó y se encontró con Orphen quien dormía en la silla junto a la cama de ella.

Cleao: Que terco eres... –susurró- ¿Por qué te quedaste? –Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta del hechicero-


	13. Un día de reposo

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 13: "Un día de reposo"

Orphen: - Abrió los ojos tras dos largas horas de sueño y se sorprendió al ver a la chica mirándolo directamente, le sonrió- Al menos puedo ver tus ojos ahora y no simplemente tu espalda- Le dijo-

Cleao: - Dándose vuelta en la cama otra vez- Ya te lo dije, vete.

Orphen: Sabes que no lo haré ¿Por qué insistes? Ahora mírame.

Cleao: -Ignorándolo- ¿Y Majic?

Orphen: Oh me dijo que te avisara que había vuelto al hotel por un par de cosas pero que mañana por la mañana regresaría.

Cleao: ¿Y tu porque no te vas al hotel?

Orphen: ¡Deja de echarme Cleao! ¡¡No me iré, fin de la discusión!! –Le dijo enfadado- Lo siento, no quise gritar.

Cleao: ¡Bien! Por mí quédate o haz lo que te plazca –le dijo testaruda-

Orphen: ¡Eso haré! –le respondió con firmeza y cruzó sus brazos dando a entender que no se alejaría de allí- En algún momento tendrás que explicármelo...

Cleao: No tengo por qué explicarte nada.

Orphen: Yo creo que sí –le dijo levantando el tono- No actúes así conmigo.

Cleao: Ya te lo he dicho, márchate.

Orphen: Y ya te he dicho que no me iré así que deja de hacer eso.

Cleao: No me dejaras en paz ¿Verdad?

Orphen: Tú nunca lo haces –le dijo sonriendo- ¿Por qué debería yo? Tómalo como una venganza.

Cleao: ¡Eres un fastidio!

Orphen: Y tú una malcriada... –Le dijo suavemente- Mírame por favor Cleao.

Cleao: - Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarlo pero no esperaba que ese momento fuera tan pronto, se giró- ¿Qué quieres? –Le dijo con la voz quebrada, sabía que quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo frente a él-

Orphen: Respuestas –le respondió suavizando el tono al notar la voz de ella-

Cleao: - No pudiendo contenerse comenzó a sollozar y una lágrima siguió a otra y a otra hasta que su rostro enrojeció a causa del llanto- Yo...

Orphen: - La miró con tristeza y tomó su mano para tranquilizarla- Cleao.

Cleao: - Quitó su mano de la de él- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

Orphen: Como te sientes... –sin retroceder ante los gritos de la rubia-

Cleao: ¡¡¿Cómo me siento?!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo me siento?!!! Pues veamos... recibí mi primero beso y perdí mi virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. No era exactamente la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza de mi primera vez. A causa de una estúpida poción me sentí descompuesta por una semana para luego enterarme de que estaba embarazada... –haciendo una mueca de dolor continuó- Por tres meses, permanecí sin decírselo a nadie (solo a Majic quien me descubrió descompuesta una mañana y a Stephanie) y luego... luego... –llorando aún mas fuerte- el bebé – ya no esta... –al decir eso sintió un vacío en el corazón, algo que jamás había sentido antes- Por mi culpa... ya no está conmigo –susurró-

Orphen: No es tú culpa Cleao, no llores –Tras un momento largo la abrazó con fuerza intentando tranquilizarla hasta que finalmente cayó dormida en sus brazos y volvió a acostar en la cama- Lo siento... –susurró-

Otra larga horas pasó en ese pequeño cuarto, Orphen la miraba con tristeza, podía verla, estaba quebrada y en parte era su culpa. No sabía bien que hacer o decir en ese momento pues no había tenido tiempo de digerir la noticia del bebé, mientras que ella lo había pensado por tres meses. No podía encontrar, por más que lo quisiera, las palabras exactas para animarla, pues él mismo se encontraba perdido en el laberinto de sus propias emociones.

Pronto la chica despertó y se giró para enfrentarse cara a cara con el hechicero.

Cleao: Aún no se... –comenzó- como explicaré lo sucedido, la vergüenza.

Orphen: - Sabía bien a que se refería la chica, no era bien visto que una muchacha como ella perdiera la virginidad antes del matrimonio o al menos que el acto no fuera por amor- No tienen porque saberlo.

Cleao: En fin –cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación- sé que el médico te lo dijo.

Orphen: - La miró incrédulo, no podía entender a que se refería la chica con eso- ¿Qué cosa?

Cleao: El sexo del bebé... –dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos-

Orphen: Un niño –bajando la voz-

Cleao: - Sonrió por primera vez- Lo sabía... –susurró-

Orphen: ¿Qué dijiste?

Cleao: Nada.

Orphen: Dijiste: "Lo sabía"

Cleao: Bueno, sí. Nunca lo dudé, no sé como explicarlo pero nunca pensé que fuera una niña por eso no pensé en un nombre de mujer-

Orphen: Pero sí de varón... –le dijo asombrado ante la confesión de la chica-

Cleao: Olvídalo –le dijo con un gesto de su mano-

Orphen: No, dímelo.

En ese preciso instante entró el doctor por la puerta y le pidió a Orphen que se retirara pues debía ver cómo andaba la rubia. El hechicero sin apartar la mirada de ella se puso de pié y salió por la puerta.

Orphen: - Sentándose en la silla más cercana a la puerta del consultorio se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Vaya... realmente había pensado huir con el niño y no decírmelo ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Hasta el nombre había elegido.

Doctor: Ya puede entrar de nuevo si lo desea, todo está bien no se preocupe y pronto podrá irse.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró al interior de cuarto. Ahí estaba sentada la chica en la cama y ayudándose con la pared intentaba levantarse.

Orphen: ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve a la cama!

Cleao: No voy a ningún lado, sólo quiero caminar un poco o enloqueceré–pero al levantarse se tambaleó-

Orphen: Bien, pero yo te ayudaré. No quiero que te caigas, eres muy torpe y estas débil.

Cleao: ¿A quién le dices torpe hechicero tonto?

Orphen: -Sonriendo- A ti torpe.

Cleao: Orphen... prométeme que todo estará bien y que todo volverá a la normalidad.

Orphen: Te lo prometo.

Cleao: No actúes distinto conmigo ¿Está bien?

Orphen: - Sabía que se le hacía difícil prometer tal cosa pero la chica necesitaba esa seguridad- Bien.

Cleao: - Le sonrió- ¿Podemos volver a Alenhatam luego de esto? Quisiera agradecerle a Stephanie todo lo que hizo por mí.

Orphen: Sólo cuando él médico diga que puedes viajar de nuevo.

Cleao: Desde luego.

Luego de caminar unos minutos se sintió débil y le pidió a Orphen de volver a la cama. Se acostó y el chico la cubrió con las sábanas para que no sufriera frío. Luego se recostó en la silla y poco a poco el también cayó dormido.

La noche se hizo más ligera para ambos y así llegó el día. Majic había vuelto al consultorio pues deseaba ver a Cleao, desde lo ocurrido no había podido hablar con ella. Entró en la habitación para encontrarse con su maestro y su amiga discutiendo ávidamente. Se alegró de ver a sus amigos más animados y actuando como de costumbre pues esperaba un ambiente más tenso.

Majic: ¡Cleao! Ya estas despierta, me alegro. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cleao: Mejor, aunque aún estoy un poco adolorida pero al menos ya puedo desayunar me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Orphen: Sí y parece que ya recuperó su malhumor.

Cleao: ¡Repítelo!

Orphen: ¡Malhumorada! –pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando el desayuno de Cleao chocó con el rostro del hechicero- ¡¡¡¡Cleaaaaooooo!!!!

Cleao: Te lo tienes merecido.

Orphen: - Limpiándose el rostro de comida- Ya verás, espera a que estés bien y verás.

Cleao: - Ignorando la amenaza del muchacho se giró al rubio- Majic ¿Quieres contarme que ocurre entre tu y Eris?

Majic: - Ahora tanto la chica como su maestro lo observaban- Eh... yo.

Cleao: - Riendo al ver a su amigo sonrojado- Tu rostro lo dice todo Majic.

Majic: Ya basta Cleao... –dijo agitando la mano- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Cleao: ¿Sí? –Y su mirada se iluminó al ver a Leki corriendo hacia su cama y de un salto acomodándose en su falda- ¡Leki! Oh pequeño no sabes cuanto te he extrañado –dijo abrazando al cachorro-

La tarde pasó tranquila y luego de un par de análisis más el médico decidió que la muchacha ya podía partir de nuevo.

Doctor: Una última recomendación –les dijo a Orphen y a Cleao quienes salían del consultorio, Majic y Leki se encontraban de regreso en el hotel recogiendo las cosas y demás equipajes- Le diría a usted y a su esposo que traten de no tener relaciones al menos por una semana.

Tanto Orphen como Cleao pensaron que no podría haber un momento más incómodo que ese y en sus rostros se podía ver un color rojo intenso. La chica entreabrió los labios para aclarar el asunto pero Orphen se le adelantó.

Orphen: No se preocupe doctor, eso haremos –Y notó clavarse en su nuca la mirada de la chica, su reacción le divirtió aunque no dijo nada hasta que salieron del consultorio- No tiene sentido que le expliques pero si quieres... –le dijo señalando la puerta-

Cleao: - Entendiendo el punto del chico- Olvídalo- Y así se dirigieron de regreso al hotel para reencontrarse con Majic-

Una vez que hubieron tomados sus cosas (aunque era Majic en verdad quien las cargaba) partieron nuevamente, con destino a Alenhatam. La ciudad no estaba tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y pronto estarían reunidos con su amiga Stephanie nuevamente.

Orphen: - Se acercó a la chica y susurrando para que sólo ella lo oyera- Eso me recuerda... nunca me dijiste el nombre.

Cleao: - Lo miró y sonriendo le contestó- Y nunca te lo diré y se adelanto para caminar junto a Majic, miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con un Orphen realmente fastidiado, lo que le resultó gracioso y soltando una suave risita siguió caminando-


	14. ¡Querida Stephanie!

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 14: "¡Querida Stephanie!"

Una chica de anteojos y largos cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa descifrando unos antiguos escrito mágicos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Su esposo dormía y no quería molestarlo así apartó su lectura y se dirigió a la entrada.

Stephanie: ¿Quién es?

Orphen, Cleao y Majic: ¡Nosotros!

Stephanie: - Reconociendo las voces como familiares y con una amplia sonrisa abrió la puerta- ¡No saben cuanto me alegra verlos muchachos! –Hacía dos meses y medio desde la última vez que habían estado juntos- Entren, siéntanse en su casa. Les serviré algo de beber.

Cleao: - Se acercó la cocina donde se encontraba Stephanie- Quiero decirte algo.

Stephanie: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Cleao: Sucedió –pero al ver la mirada de su amiga agregó- pero estoy mejor, no te preocupes. Perdí el bebé, un monstruo nos atacó en el bosque y me hirió –le comentó con tristeza- Eso fue hace tres días.

Stephanie: ¡Oh niña lo siento! –Le dijo abrazándola-

Cleao: Yo también, ya me estaba agradando la idea del bebé ¿Sabes? –Le confesó y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro- En fin, sólo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por cuidarme. Gracias Steph.

Stephanie: De nada pequeña –le sonrió- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cleao: Bien... supongo. Orphen y Majic me han ayudado mucho.

Stephanie: Me alegra escucharlo nunca lo dudé de ti, eres fuerte.

Cleao: Eso creo –agregó y volvió a la sala junto con sus amigos, cuando pasaba al lado de una gran lámpara de pie, tropezó y cayó al suelo-

Orphen: ¡Mira que eres torpe!

Cleao: ¡No soy torpe! La lampara... estaba en mi camino, eso es todo –le respondió poniéndose de pie-

Orphen: Claro, ahora la culpa es de la lampara.

Cleao: No Orphen, la culpa es tuya.

Orphen: ¿Y ahora por qué mía? Yo no la puse ahí.

Cleao: No, pero estás siempre fastidiándome.

Orphen: Ah porque viajar contigo es un regalo.

Cleao: ¡No sé que hago viajando contigo!

Orphen: Yo tampoco, dime –le dijo con una mirada pícara y cierto brillo en los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cleao: ¡Ya te lo dije! Vine a ver a Stephanie.

Orphen: No, me refiero ¿Qué haces aquí viajando con nosotros? Digo... dijiste que nos seguías por la espada pero ese asunto ya terminó y a pesar de que podrías haber regresado a casa sigues aquí.

Cleao: - Lo miró enfurecida, la tenía acorralada y sospechaba que esa era la intención del hechicero. De pronto recordó algo- ¡Bien! Yo te diré porque sigo viajando contigo pero luego de que tú me expliques porque volviste a Totokanta luego de salvar a Azalie, sabiendo que Majic estaba en la torre.

Orphen: - Sintiéndose arrinconado por el cuestionamiento de la rubia se dio vuelta y con un gesto de la mano salió por la puerta- Voy a caminar –dijo y desapareció-

Stephanie: - Quién llegaba e ese momento con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y un plato de galletas miró alejarse a Orphen y soltó una risita- ¡Vaya! Nunca cambia –dijo mirando a Cleao quien aún sostenía la mirada en la puerta de entrada-

Cleao: ¡Bah que se vaya! –Dijo mirando enfadada hacia otro lado-

Stephanie: - Entregando una taza de té a cada uno y dejando en la mesa la taza destinada para Orphen se sentó junto a Majic y tras beber un sorbo le susurró sólo para que él pudiera oír- Parece que Orphen tiene la cabeza perdida últimamente-

Majic: - Sonrió entendiendo lo que insinuaba Stephanie- ¿Será eso verdad?

Caminaba despistado por las calles de la ciudad, su mente envuelta en sus pensamientos lo guiaba a tientas por Alenhatam. Sabía exactamente a qué se había referido la chica con eso. Aquella vez en el lago, luego de que los tres se separaron él había vuelto a Totokanta pero no esperaba ver a su aprendiz allí pues sabía que estaba con Hartia estudiando.

¿Había ido buscando a Cleao? No eso no podía ser ¿O sí? Pensó para sí mismo.

Cleao: - Habiendo decidido salir al jardín de la casa de Stephanie para tomar un poco de aire levantó la vista para notar que ya estaba anocheciendo- Tonto ¿Dónde podrá estar? Siempre soy yo la que huye, no él –acarició su vientre y una pequeña y frágil lágrima escapó a sus ojos- ¿Qué hubiera sido? –Se preguntó- ¿Qué hubiera si te hubiese tenido? Supongo que no era el momento... –Agregó con tristeza- Siempre tendré ese lugar en mi corazón para ti pequeño.

Orphen: Cleao ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

Cleao: ¡No seas tan vanidoso! No te estaba esperando, solo salí a tomar aire.

Orphen: Como sea, yo nunca dije que estuvieras esperándome, fuiste tú.

Cleao: ¡No te estaba esperando!

Orphen: Bien... No te pongas así no he dicho nada. Iré adentro, está refrescando. Quizá deberías hacer lo mismo.

Cleao: En un rato, me quedaré unos minutos más.

Una vez dentro de la casa se encontró con su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirándolo.

Orphen: ¡¿Qué?!

Stephanie: -Sonriendo- Olvídalo.

Orphen: Bien, entonces me voy a dormir.

Stephanie: Nunca pensé ver este día.

Orphen: ¿Y qué día es ese?

Stephanie: El día en que huirías, a pesar de haber luchado y desafiado a los seres más poderosos, le huyes a una chica, o mejor dicho, a tus sentimientos.

Orphen: ¡Tonterías! –Y se alejó en dirección al cuarto, subiendo la escalera se volteó para admirar a Cleao por la ventana-

Stephanie: ¡Cleao! Despierta.

Cleao: ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Stephanie: ¿Quisieras acompañarme a ir de compras? Verás Tim y yo tenemos una fiesta y necesito comprarme un vestido.

Cleao: - Levantándose de golpe- ¿Dijiste compras? Sabes que me encantaría.

Stephanie: Eso pensé, ven vístete y vámonos. Iré a avisarle a Tim que él tendrá que preparar el almuerzo hoy.

Cleao: ¡Bien! –Una vez que su amiga dejó la habitación tomó su vestido amarillo, que hacía demasiado no usaba, se vistió y bajó corriendo las escaleras- ¡Estoy lista! –Le dijo alegremente y ambas salieron de la casa-

Orphen: - Quien las observó partir- Gracias a dios esta vez no es mi plata la que estará gastando.

Majic: ¡Buenos días Maestro! ¿Qué le sucede? –Lo notó distraído-

Orphen: Nada. ¿Tú crees que yo huyo?

Majic: - No entendiendo la pregunta completamente- No se a que se refiere Maestro pero sé que usted es la persona más valiente que conozco y siempre encuentra una forma de solucionarlo todo, por eso lo admiro- Y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar-

Orphen: Debo saberlo –murmuró-

Mientras las dos chicas se encontraban en una de las tiendas más importantes de vestidos de la ciudad. Cleao revisaba entre las prendas buscando el vestido ideal y Stephanie se probaba los que la rubia le entregaba.

En ese momento se encontraba vistiendo uno de color rosa pálido, ajustado al cuerpo y largo hasta los pies. Dos pequeños tirantes lo sujetaban a los hombros de la chica y tenía un pequeño frunce a la altura de los pechos, abultando el vestido y resaltando los atributos de la morocha.

Stephanie: - Aún dudando- ¿Qué te parece? –Corrió la cortina para dejarle ver a la rubia el vestido-

Cleao: -Maravillada- ¡Vaya es hermoso! Y te sienta perfecto, seguro a Tim le encantará. Te queda precioso, en serio.

Stephanie: ¿Te parece?

Cleao: ¡Claro que sí!

Stephanie: Gracias Cleao –le dijo a la chica quien sostenía un pequeño vestido azul en sus manos- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Cleao: Oh, no. No tengo dinero y no creo que yo fuera capaz de usar un vestido así.

Stephanie: ¡Sólo pruébatelo!

Cleao: - Mirando el vestido- Bien e intercambió lugares en el probador con Stephanie. Se quitó la vestimenta que llevaba y tomando el vestido lo pasó por su cabeza hasta amoldarlo a su cuerpo. Corrió la cortina- ¿Qué te parece?

Stephanie: Vaya... estás hermosa –le dijo admirando el precioso vestido que la chica llevaba y como le asentaba a su cuerpo- Llévalo.

Cleao: No puedo.

Stephanie: Claro que sí. Yo te lo compraré en agradecimiento por ayudarme a escoger el mío.

Cleao: ¿Estás segura?

Stephanie: Mas que nunca. Ven vamos.

Cleao: Gracias Steph –Le sonrió-

Tim preparaba la comida y con la ayuda de Majic pronto tendría todo listo para recibir a las chicas, mientras Orphen merodeaba por la casa como si fuese un perro enjaulado. Iba con la mirada perdida y la mente ausente vagando de aquí para allá.

Tim: ¿Está bien? –Le preguntó al rubio señalando al hechicero-

Majic: Si, no te preocupes. Parece que mi maestro anda despistado últimamente. Me pregunto por quien será –Dijo sonriendo suponiendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta-

Finalmente la comida estaba lista y servida en la mesa. Los tres se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, Tim había dejado un lugar vacío junto a él para su esposa y entre Majic y Orphen había otra silla vacía reservada para Cleao. La puerta se abrió y ambas entraron sonriendo, dejaron rápidamente lo comprado en sus cuartos y se sentaron en sus lugares.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable a excepción de un par de discusiones, no fuera de lo comunes, por parte del hechicero y la rubia. Insultos como: "Malcriada" "Hechicero de pacotilla" "Malhumorado" y "Caprichosa" se escuchaban a menudo pero ninguno le dio importancia y la comida procedió tranquilamente.

Luego de haber comido los tres se despidieron de la pareja y retomaron su rumbo.

Cleao: ¡Suerte Steph está noche en la fiesta! –Le gritó mientras la saludaba agitando la mano, en la otra cargaba al cachorro de Dragón Lobo-

Orphen: - La miraba de reojo, sabía lo que debía hacer y en cuanto la oportunidad se diera hablaría con ella- ¿A dónde pretenden ir ahora?

Majic: Bueno hay una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos ir si lo desean.

Orphen: Sí.

Cleao: ¿Y ahora por qué tan decidido? Por lo general te da lo mismo a donde vayamos.

Orphen: ¿Quién te entiende? Siempre te disgustas porque no decido y ahora te quejas porque lo hago. ¡Fastidiosa!

Cleao: ¡Malhumorado!

Majic: Aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiró- ...al menos me alegra que estén de ánimos para discutir. Será un viaje ruidoso, definitivamente.


	15. Una propuesta indecente

**Diclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 15: "Una propuesta indecente"

Era de noche ya y aún se encontraban viajando, no parecía haber un hospedaje en kilómetros y los tres necesitaban descansar. Era el séptimo día desde que habían dejado atrás el consultorio médico y lo ocurrido allí y hacían ya cuatro días de su visita a Alenhatam. Orphen poniendo en medio un par de ramas preparó con hechicería una fogata mientras Majic y Cleao se encontraban descansando, sentados en un tronco, hablando. Miraban extrañados la gentileza de Orphen de haberse ofrecido para preparar el campamento aunque aún así Cleao había insistido en que fuera Majic quien preparara la cena pues el hechicero no era muy diestro con la cocina, ella tampoco lo era por lo que terminó en una nueva discusión. Como resultado dejó enfadada el campamento y el hechicero se vio obligado a salir a buscarla.

Finalmente la encontró sentada en un árbol caído, distraída meciendo hacia tras y adelante sus pies colgantes. Se acercó a ella y sin que se diera cuenta se sentó a su lado. Cuando notó que había alguien más allí se asustó pero al ver quien era se relajó.

Cleao: Oh, eras tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Orphen: Vine por ti.

Cleao: -Extrañada- Pues, sería la primera vez.

Orphen: Quería hablar contigo.

Cleao: - Aún más confundida, no parecía normal en él aquella conducta- ¿Te sucede algo? –Luego miró las manos de él, no las dejaba quietas- ¿Estás nervioso?

Orphen: - Apoyando las manos en el tronco e inclinándose unos centímetros hacia atrás, como para vislumbrar el cielo- ¡Claro que no!

Cleao: Bien ¿Qué venías a decirme? Ya iba de regreso al campamento, por si venías a buscarme.

Orphen: No es eso.

Cleao¿Y entonces qué querías decirme?

Orphen: - Sin tomar aire entre palabra y palabra soltó- Estuve pensando ¿Repetirías lo de aquella noche conmigo?

Cleao: - Poniéndose de pie de inmediato- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué¡¿Ahora te aprovechas de mí?! Pues no me acostaré contigo –Y oyéndose decir tales palabras su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y enrojeció por completo-

Orphen: Escucha, no puedo borrar lo ocurrido. Todo lo que me dijiste esa noche en el consultorio. ¿Cómo explicaras que no recuerdas como perdiste tu virginidad¿Cómo se verá? Tú misma lo dijiste. No, no puedo hacer desaparecer lo que pasó es noche (y después) pero puedo al menos arreglarlo. Hacer las cosas bien.

Cleao: Lo miró asustada, él había aclarado un punto y sabía que tenía razón- ¡No quiero! No así, no por lástima.

Orphen¡No lo hago por lástima! –le dijo enfadado ante la interpretación errónea de la Cleao-. Sé que para ti era algo importante. Entiendo que no será lo mismo, quizá no lo que tú querías.

Cleao: Si no es lástima... ¿Entonces por qué?

Orphen: - No podía responder a eso, no aún pues él mismo no estaba seguro de qué era aquello que sentía- Yo quiero hacerlo –Le dijo dando un paso hacia ella-

Cleao: - Ante tal respuesta la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, bajó la vista para evitar sus intensos ojos marrones- Debemos volver.

Orphen: Bien –dijo rendido- Vamos.

Majic¡Ah Maestro, Cleao! Volvieron. Vengan la cena ya está lista.

Se encontraban comiendo sentados en círculo alrededor del fuego armado por el hechicero, Cleao y Orphen se encontraban enfrentados mientras que Majic estaba sentado a un costado del fuego, en medio de ellos dos.

No podía apartar sus ojos de él y aún la propuesta de Orphen le martillaba en la cabeza. Seguía sonrojada lo sabía y aunque sentía que quería hacerlo tenía miedo. Miedo pues esta sería como su primera vez para ella (ya que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido aquella noche) y miedo porque sabía que amaba a Orphen pero los sentimientos de él hacia ella no estaban claros y temía salir lastimada.

El chico sintió la penetrante mirada de Cleao sobre él y levantó la vista en su dirección, ante esto ella bajó la vista.

"Buenas noches" fueron sus palabras antes de irse a dormir y sin mirar a nadie Cleao se puso de pié y se introdujo en su saco de dormir. Imitando a la chica ambos hechiceros apagaron el fuego y se acostaron.

Cleao: - Miró hacia el saco de Orphen, parecía tan tranquilo dormido, sonrió- Yo... –Murmuró. Estaba dudando, armándose de valor se paró y se arrodilló junto al rostro del hechicero- Orphen –Le susurró pasando su mano por el rostro de él- ¡Orphen!

Orphen¿Mmm¿Cleao?

Cleao: Quiero hacerlo... –le dijo y sintió su estómago retraerse-

Orphen: - La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le sonrió- Bien, ahora vuelve a dormir.

Cleao: - Indignada y avergonzada pues esperaba alguna otra reacción ante confesión de tal magnitud y no un simple murmullo diciendo: "Vuelve a dormir", se volvió a meter a su bolsa y tras meditar un par de minutos más se durmió.

Se despertó, se encontraba en una gran cama de sábanas blancas. Estaba desnuda, eso notó y alguien dormía junto a ella. Lo sintió por el roce de las pieles y al voltearse a ver se encontró con Orphen. Lo miró unos segundos pero él se desvaneció. Miró alrededor de la habitación pero él no estaba en ningún lugar y al salir de la cama se encontró con una mancha de sangre en medio. ¡No podía ser¿Acaso se habría lastimado? Recordó las palabras del doctor y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

¿¿¿???: - Alguien le hablaba- ¡Cleao¡¡Cleao!!

Cleao: - Poco a poco la imagen se hizo clara y unos ojos verdes estaban sobre ella, la miraban asustado- ¿Majic?

Majic: Estabas gritando –le comentó su amigo- ¿Estás bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

Cleao: - Se sentó- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó desconcertada-

Majic: En el campamento ¿Recuerdas?

Cleao: - Recorrió el lugar con la mirada- ¡Oh cierto¡Que tonta! –le sonrió- No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño.

Majic: Ten te preparé té - y le entregó una taza entre las manos-

Cleao¿Y Orphen? –Preguntó al ver que no se encontraba en los alrededores-

Majic: Fue a buscar más agua y venía, eso dijo.

Cleao: Ah... y poniéndose de pie le entregó la taza a Majic y tomó su ropa- Ya vengo, me cambiaré –Y desapareció tras unos arbustos cercanos-

Orphen: Majic aquí está el agua ¡Prepárame un café¿Quieres muchacho?

Majic: Si, maestro –Le contestó. Pensando- Me siento más su sirviente que su aprendiz- Suspiró-

Orphen: - Mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Y ahora por qué suspiras?

Majic: Nada ¡Nada Maestro! Enseguida se lo preparo.

Cleao: - Quien aparecía en ese momento ya vestida se dirigió al rubio- ¿Mi té?

Majic: Oh, está sobre ese tronco –le señaló y volvió a lo suyo-

Cleao: - Vio la taza de té en el mismo tronco en el que estaba sentado Orphen, tragó saliva y se acercó- Gracias Majic... –murmuró-

Orphen: Buenos días Cleao.

Cleao: -Nerviosa- Si, buenos días Orphen –le dijo y luego un pensamiento la abordó- ¿Recordará lo que le dije anoche? Quizá no, estaba muy dormido –pero algo en la mirada de él le decía que sí sabía, aún así conservó la duda-

Orphen: Pronto partiremos así que Majic, prepara el equipaje.

Majic: - Rezongando- Si Maestro.

Orphen: Tú también Cleao, agarra a Leki y tus cosas.

Cleao: Esta bien –le sonrió-

Cleao se encontraba confundida y a cada segundo estaba más convencida de que Orphen no había oído lo que ella le había susurrado aquella noche. Él se mostraba con ella como siempre, como si nada de lo conversado hubiese ocurrido y el tema no se volvió a tocar. Llevaban dos días viajando desde que ella había aceptado su propuesta y aún así él actuaba dentro de lo normal.

Cleao: - Bajando la mirada- Quizá se arrepintió –pensó- O quizá no me oyó, yo no le diré nada.

Orphen: - Susurrando sólo para que ella lo oyera- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó-

Cleao: - Comprendió que no había olvidado el asunto y levemente se ruborizó- Sí

Orphen: Si no quieres...

Cleao: - Lo interrumpió- Ya te lo dije.

Orphen: Está bien –le sonrió- solo decía.

Continuaron caminando un largo rato, el hechicero analizaba con la mirada cada movimiento de ella, luego desvió la mirada a su aprendiz. ¿Cómo haré para alejarlo por una noche? Se preguntó. Ya vería como quitarlo del medio, no le gustaba hacerlo parecer un estorbo pero quería que todo fuese perfecto, para ella.

Por fin comenzaba a vislumbrarse la ciudad de Jioh. Era magnífica, una de las más grandes del continente, al menos de las que se encontraban junto al mar. Las casas eran grandes y en general predominaba en las paredes el color blanco. A ambos lados de las calles había preciosos árboles con pequeñas flores celestes y el ambiente en el aire era relajado.


	16. Llegada a Jioh

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Staber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 16: "Llegada a Jioh"

Por fin comenzaba a vislumbrarse la ciudad de Jioh. Era magnífica, una de las más grandes del continente, al menos de las que se encontraban junto al mar. Las casas eran grandes y en general predominaba en las paredes el color blanco. A ambos lados de las calles había preciosos árboles con pequeñas flores celestes y el ambiente en el aire era relajado.

Orphen se giró a su aprendiz.

Orphen: Majic, lo siento –Comenzó- Tengo algo que pedirte y prometo compensarte con clases avanzadas de hechicería-

Majic: Maestro sabe que por usted haría lo que fuera –le dijo convencido el chico-

Orphen: - Le sonrió a su aprendiz- Hay una carta que debe ser entregada a Hartia lo antes posible ¿Podrías llevarla esta misma noche? Te conseguiré un caballo así puedes viajar más rápido, y puedes llevarte a Leki, eso si Cleao te lo permite –Y su vista se posó en la chica-

Cleao: Eh... claro. Así no estarás solo y él podrá cuidarte. ¿Verdad pequeño? –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a acariciarlo-

Majic¡Bien Maestro, no se preocupe! Gracias Cleao –le sonrió a su amiga- Volveré en cuanto le entregue la carta al maestro Hartia.

Orphen¡Bien! Gracias Majic. Ven te acompañaré a conseguir caballo. No te muevas de aquí Cleao le dijo a la chica- Ya vengo –Y ambos se alejaron en busca de un establo.

Cleao: - Se quedó ahí observando a sus amigos irse y luego comenzó a mirar la ciudad- ¡Que hermosa! –Pensó y luego una duda la invadió- ¿Acaso será verdad que debe enviarle esa carta a Hartia?

En un momento tanto Orphen como Majic habían regresado y las manos del chico rubio sostenían las riendas de un imponente caballo negro. Se montó de un salto y con un gesto de la mano y unas palabras de adiós se despidió y se alejó cabalgando.

Orphen: - Miró a la chica- Ven vamos. Debemos conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Cleao: Si –aunque esas palabras no parecían sonar igual que de costumbre-

Pasando por una gran hostería de color blanco el hechicero se detuvo, en el cartel se leía: Jioh Celestial. El lugar era inmenso, contaba con al menos cinco pisos y todas las habitaciones tenían vista al mar.

Entraron y una amable señora apareció de atrás del mostrador.

Recepcionista¡Bienvenidos al Jioh Celestial! Si no son de por aquí no deben saber que la Jioh es la pequeña flor de color celeste que abunda en esta ciudad, en los árboles y que por su bello aroma es considerada una maravilla de los seres celestiales. Ahora ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Orphen: Dos habitaciones.

Cleao: - Quizá lo de la carta si era verdad, pensó-

Recepcionista: Aquí tienen, sus habitaciones se encuentran en el tercer piso. Si quieren puedo llamarles a alguien para que los ayude con el equipaje.

Cleao: -Sonriendo- No, está bien. Muchas gracias es usted muy amable.

Orphen: Vamos –le dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la escalera-

Cleao¡Espérame Orphen!

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella ambos se detuvieron. Orphen apoyado contra la puerta del cuarto contiguo (que era la de él) miró a Cleao quien parecía confundida.

Orphen¿Puedes venir esta noche a mi cuarto? –Le dijo casi en un susurró-

Cleao: - Lo miró y sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza. Suspiró para tranquilizarse- Sí.

Orphen: Bien, después de las diez –Y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él-

Cleao: - Se quedó por un instante allí y luego decidió que era hora de entrar a su propia habitación, ya estaba anocheciendo y quería darse un baño antes de ir a ver a Orphen-

Entró y cerrando la puerta apoyó su espalda contra ella. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía como calmarse, paseó por toda la habitación. Una gran cama con sábanas y frazadas de color blanco, las paredes de un color celeste similar al de las flores que habían visto al llegar. Mesas de noche a ambos lados del lecho con pequeñas lámparas en forma de flor y una puerta blanca que llevaba a un amplio baño decorado con azulejos celestes y blancos a tono con la habitación. Se imaginaba que la habitación de Orphen sería similar.

Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido y lo dejó caer a sus pies, se miró de arriba abajo y entrando al baño abrió el grifo de agua caliente dejando llenar la tina. Arrojó varias sales de baño en el agua y una vez llena se metió con cuidado, su piel enrojeció con el calor. Simplemente permaneció allí recostada un largo rato antes de comenzar a lavar su cabello.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado y la posición de la luna le indicaba que no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta el momento acordado. Cepilló su larga cabellera rubia y tomando el vestido que Stephanie le había regalado, se vistió y apresurada salió hacia el cuarto de Orphen. Dudó unos segundos y luego golpeó con suavidad. No obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar y apareció Orphen frente a ella. Tenía una remera negra (similar a las que usaba a diario), aunque esta no parecía gastada o rasgada. En general la misma ropa, aunque no llevaba su chaqueta. Tenía los cabellos mojados y alborotados como si recién saliera de la ducha.

Orphen: - Le sonrió- ¿Te quedarás allí? –le preguntó notando que ella permanecía parada en el pasillo-

Cleao: No –y bajando la cabeza entró a la habitación de él-

Orphen: - Al verla pasar una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, jamás la había visto así. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido de tul azul. Tenía un muy sutil escote dejando entrever los atributos de la chica,

sujeto a los delicados hombros de ella dos pequeño tirantes de color negro, el color bordeaba la parte del vestido que cubría sus pechos y terminaba bajo ellos en una especie de cinta que adhería la tela al cuerpo de ella. Bajo ese detalle el vestido se soltaba cayendo con naturalidad. Y el hecho que estuviera

nerviosa le provocaba una ternura fuera de lo común- Cleao...

Cleao¿Sí?

Orphen: Estás muy linda - Le dijo desviando la mirada como para restar importancia a sus propias palabras- para ser una desaliñada -sonrió-

Cleao: - Sabía que eso, en el fondo, era un cumplido- ¡Bah! Hechicero de pacotilla.

Orphen: - Se sentó en la cama, sobre la almohada- Siéntate.

Cleao: - La chica repasó con velocidad la habitación, era idéntica a la de ella y notando que no había ninguna silla se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama donde estaba Orphen y a la altura donde se ubicarían los pies- Bien

Orphen: No, aquí –le ordeno marcando un lugar junto a él-

La chica se paró y dudando unos segundo fue a sentarse donde le indicaba, estaba muy cerca de el hechicero. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan cerca de él y asustada. Sus profundos ojos azules se perdían en la mirada de él, se sentía como una niña indefensa y aterrorizada a lo desconocido.

Orphen: - Entendiendo que para ella sería como su primera vez la miró, nunca se había sentido así, a pesar de que esta no era la primera de vez de él jamás antes había estado así ¿Estaba nervioso?- Yo... –Y sin poder continuar aquella frase la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente-

Cleao: - Sintió que su corazón podría romper su pecho y huir en cualquier segundo- Orphen –susurró, aquello le recordó al abrazo en el consultorio-

Orphen con un gesto le indicó que no dijera una palabra más y con la palma de la mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica, con cada roce se derretía. Por el contacto pudo sentir un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, esto no pasó desapercibido ante el muchacho quien inclinándose hacia delante comenzó a besarla.

Los labios de él se sentían tan suaves junto a los de ella, el beso continuó así, tiernamente, por unos segundos. Con su mano en la nuca de ella presionó con más fuerza pegando los rostros aún más, poco a poco introdujo su lengua en la boca de Cleao.

Se separaron y por unos segundos Orphen la miró, ella le devolvía la mirada pero no le dijo nada. Ella sabía que quería que él continuara besándola pero no iba a hacérselo saber.

Orphen¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mirando a la chica agitada por lo sucedido-

Cleao: - Le sonrió- Estoy contigo... –le dijo en un susurro- Tú siempre me cuidas. No te preocupes –Continuó aunque por dentro sabía que estaba más nerviosa de lo que se dejaba ver-

Orphen: - Las palabras de ella se grabaron en el fondo de su cabeza, necesitaba besarla otra vez y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica le dijo por lo bajo- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Cleao: - Temblando asintió con la cabeza- Sí.

La respuesta de la chica lo incitó a más, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Cleao corrió la cabeza a un lado permitiéndole mejor acceso, ante esto él se sorprendió pero deseando aún más continuar siguió besándola, ahora con mas fuerza. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella y verla temblar suavemente en sus brazos pero no se detuvo.

Con delicadeza comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante forzándola a recostarse en la cama y quedando él sobre su cuerpo. Continuó besándola en el cuello y poco a poco bajó comenzando a besar de su pecho, solo aquello que el vestido dejaba ver. Podía sentir los suaves gemidos de Cleao indicándole que siguiera, él quería.

Podía sentir cada roce de él, cada caricia la enloquecía y provocaba en su cuerpo sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido (al menos no que recordara). Estaba completamente rendida ante la sensualidad de él y entrega a sus juegos y aún así podía sentir en él un toque de ternura, ternura que jamás antes le había mostrado a ella.

Se sentía indefensa y al mismo tiempo protegida, siempre se había sentido segura junto a él pero jamás se había visto tan rendida a sus encantos.

Lo miró, necesitaba verlo a los ojos. Él la acarició y con dulzura le besó la boca. Sentía todo su cuerpo fuera de control, no podía explicarlo pero quería que Orphen llegara hasta el final con ella. Quería sentirlo, tan cerca de ella aunque fuese por única vez. Lo necesitaba cerca, lo rodeó con sus frágiles y temblorosos brazos y lo aprisionó contra ella. Por primera vez, desde que había empezado la noche pudo sentir la excitación de él en su muslo derecho, se tensó.

Orphen: - Notando a la chica incómoda por el roce le murmuró al oído acariciando su cabello- Tranquila.

Cleao: - Lo miró, no quería que él notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Parecería una tonta ante sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza- Es que...

Orphen: Lo sé, esta será tu primera vez –le dijo can suavidad dándole a entender que no se preocupara y sabiendo que para ninguno de los dos la verdadera primera vez contaba pues ninguno tenía recuerdos de lo ocurrido- Para mí sigues siendo la misma inocente Cleao que me amenazó con una espada por verla quitarse la ropa-

Cleao: - Le sonrió- Esta vez no te amenazaré con ninguna espada –y lo abrazó con más fuerza sabiendo que con aquellas palabras le había dado acceso completo a todo su cuerpo-


	17. Duerme esta noche conmigo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 17: "Duerme esta noche conmigo"

Lo miró, necesitaba verlo a los ojos. Él la acarició y con dulzura le besó la boca. Sentía todo su cuerpo fuera de control, no podía explicarlo pero quería que Orphen llegara hasta el final con ella. Quería sentirlo, tan cerca de ella aunque fuese por única vez. Lo necesitaba cerca, lo rodeó con sus frágiles y temblorosos brazos y lo aprisionó contra ella. Por primera vez, desde que había empezado la noche pudo sentir la excitación de él en su muslo derecho, se tensó.

Orphen: - Notando a la chica incómoda por el roce le murmuró al oído acariciando su cabello- Tranquila.

Cleao: - Lo miró, no quería que él notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Parecería una tonta ante sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza- Es que...

Orphen: Lo sé, esta será tu primera vez –le dijo can suavidad dándole a entender que no se preocupara y sabiendo que para ninguno de los dos la verdadera primera vez contaba pues ninguno tenía recuerdos de lo ocurrido- Para mí sigues siendo la misma inocente Cleao que me amenazó con una espada por verla quitarse la ropa-

Cleao: - Le sonrió- Esta vez no te amenazaré con ninguna espada –y lo abrazó con más fuerza sabiendo que con aquellas palabras le había dado acceso completo a todo su cuerpo-

Orphen: - Se dibujó en él una sonrisa, no esperaba una respuesta tan atrevida por parte de ella- Cleao.

Aceptando con gusto la invitación de ella comenzó a acariciarla, pasando por su cintura, acarició su cadera hasta llegar a la pierna. Pasó su mano por el muslo haciendo que se estremeciera y comenzó nuevamente a subir la mano, más y más. Comenzó nuevamente a besarla con más pasión que antes. Ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos y tomando por debajo la remera de él comenzó a desvestirlo, en un segundo tenía frente a ella su torso desnudo. Lo acarició pasando la mano por su pecho y luego por su marcado abdomen sintiendo cada músculo de Orphen tensarse. Besó suavemente su pecho acariciando con su mano la espalda de él.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de él, sus ojos clavados en ella. La tomó y recostó nuevamente en la cama poniéndose encima de la muchacha para evitar que se moviera. Forcejeó pero era inútil, él la tenía atrapada y ella no podría hacer nada. Sentirse inmovilizada le resultó excitante y simplemente siguió forcejeando esperando a que él la controlara de alguna forma.

Entendió su juego, la sostuvo con firmeza pegando su cuerpo al de ella y con ambas manos comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del vestido por sus pálidos hombros, pronto su boca tomó el lugar de sus manos y comenzó a besarla con ternura. Pasó sus labios por la clavícula de la chica y comenzó a besarle de la misma manera el hombro opuesto, ella lo abrazó acercándolo más a ella, pegando sus cuerpos.

Continuó deslizando el vestido de ella hacia abajo dejando al descubierto sus pechos, el rostro de Cleao se sonrojó cuando Orphen empezó a frotar sus labios por la zona. Mientras con la mano masajeaba uno de ellos, con la boca prestaba atención al otro.

Ella a tientas comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón rozando con sus nudillos la entrepierna de él haciendo que escapara de la boca del chico un gemido de placer. Ante su reacción lo besó profundamente acariciando con su lengua la lengua de él. Temblaba pero sabía que lo deseaba.

La desnudo por completo pasando esta vez el vestido por encima de su cabeza, la miró; su cuerpo perfectamente formado, su pálida piel, sus ojos azules mirándolo a él.

Ella comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y el resto de prendas que se interponían entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Orphen¿Estás lista? –Le pregunto acariciando su cabello con dulzura-

Cleao: Sí –Dándole un suave beso-

Se ubicó entre las piernas de la chica y tras un pequeño impulso se encontró dentro de ella, Cleao arqueó la espalda y un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios. Orphen estaba dentro de ella y podía sentir sus caderas chocar contra las de ellas con cada suave movimiento, pronto éstos se hicieron más rápidos mientras él arremetía con mayor fuerza.

Cleao: - Respirando agitada sentía que el corazón iba escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento, se aferraba con más fuerza a la espalda de él arañando su piel y dejando las marcas de sus uñas en Orphen. No pudo contenerse y las palabras que intentaba reprimir por tanto tiempo escaparon de su boca- ¡Orphen te amo! –Le dijo entre gemidos y al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido desvió la mirada hacia un costado-

Tomando con su mano el mentón de la chica giró su rostro obligándola a mirarlo, no se detuvo. La besó y sintió derretirse tras el último movimiento, cayendo rendido sobre ella. Unió sus labios con los de Cleao un segundo y se recostó a su lado saliendo de la posición en que hacía un momento atrás se encontraban.

La muchacha aún jadeaba. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse, una sensación de placer que la recorrió toda.

Orphen: - Mirando a la muchacha y sonriendo, el rostro de ella estaba de un color rojo furioso y sus rubios cabellos todos revueltos- Lo sabia... –le susurró al oído-

Cleao: Olvida que dije eso... –Le dijo recobrando el aliento- por favor.

Orphen: No quiero olvidarlo –Le besó la frente y saliendo de la cama se puso de pié-

Cleao¿Adónde vas? –Le preguntó confundida-

Orphen: A dormir al otro cuarto, ya es tarde.

Cleao: - Con tristeza le suplicó- No te vayas, por favor. Orphen duerme conmigo esta noche.

Orphen: - La miró y sin decir nada volvió a meterse entre las sábanas- Bien, me quedaré pero prométeme que descansaras.

Cleao: -Sonriéndole- Si –Se giró en la cama y cerró sus ojos, el cansancio era demasiado y en cuestión de segundos estaba dormida-

Orphen: - Se detuvo un segundo para apreciar su espalda desnuda y luego rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Cleao la abrazó por detrás y allí permaneció- Que haré contigo... –susurró y pensó- Nunca me sentí tan extraño, jamás. Jamás sentí, con nadie, esto que sentí estando dentro de ti. ¿Qué sentí? –la miró dormir unos segundos, aún el aroma de ella seguía impregnado en su cuerpo y luego de un momento cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ella fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sintió los fuertes brazos de Orphen sosteniéndola, aún dormía. Se volteó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se encontró frente a frente con la boca del chico, sintió deseos de besarla pero se contuvo.

Orphen: - Entreabriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de ella- ¿Cleao? –tras unos segundos se despabiló y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la cama, las sábanas cayeron dejando su torso desnudo descubierto-

Cleao¿Cómo dormiste?

Orphen: Bien, en realidad, hacía demasiado que no me sentía descansado.

Cleao: - Le sonrió- Me alegra oír eso –cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas-

Orphen¿Cómo estas tú?

Cleao: Muy bien –le contestó alegremente y se acercándose a su oído le susurró- Fuiste muy bueno conmigo...

Orphen: - Besó con dulzura su mejilla- Ven, vamos. Creo que debemos levantarnos ya.

Cleao: - Pensando para sí misma- Quisiera que este instante durara para siempre –luego notando que Orphen la miraba extrañado le contestó- Sí –Y saliendo de la cama tomó rápido el vestido del suelo y se vistió-

Orphen: Cleao... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Cleao: - Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- Claro.

Orphen¿Qué nombre habías elegido para el bebé?

Cleao: Girando el picaporte de la puerta para salir de la habitación- Krylancelo –y sin voltearse a mirarlo cerró la puerta tras ella-

Orphen se quedó allí unos segundos, bajó la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se recostó hacia atrás dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

Se vistió y se preparó para bajar a desayunar, camino a las escaleras golpeó la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha pero no respondió y suponiendo que ya habría bajado se dirigió solo al desayunador. En una de las mesas centrales estaban Cleao y Majic, quien había regresado de su viaje.

Orphen¡Buenos días Majic¿Cómo te fue?

Majic: Bien Maestro pero estoy exhausto, la cabalgata me dejó agotado.

Orphen: Claro que si, fue un viaje muy largo.

Cleao: Ten Majic, es la llave de mi habitación –y le entregó el objeto metálico al chico- ¡Descansa! Te lo mereces.

Majic: - Mirando a Orphen- ¿Está bien Maestro que vaya a dormir?

Orphen¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas muchacho¡Sólo vete!

Majic: - Le sonrió- ¡Gracias! –y subiendo las escaleras desapareció de la vista de ambos-

Cleao: - Untando mantequilla en una rebanada de pan- No te preocupes, desarmé la cama para que pareciera que dormí allí.

Orphen: Bien –sonrió-

Cleao: - Desvió la mirada de la mesa y comenzó a acariciar a Leki quien se encontraba sentado junto a ella- ¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntó al cachorro, el pequeño con un ladrido de ternura le respondió y lamió la mano de su ama- Yo también.

Orphen: - Mirándola fijamente pensó para sí mismo- Me vuelves loco; un segundo eres feroz y llena de energía y al segundo eres tierna y serena. Discutes conmigo y me besas. Aún después de anoche no puedo descifrarte.


	18. Un nuevo viaje

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de "Sorcerer Stabber Orphen".**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duerme esta noche conmigo**

Capítulo 18: "Un nuevo viaje"

Luego del largo descanso de Majic, los tres viajeros partieron de la ciudad. Cleao miró atrás cuando se alejaban, nunca olvidaría ese lugar, el lugar donde Orphen fue suyo por única vez.

El hechicero caminaba unos pasos delante de su aprendiz y la chica, parecía distraído.

Majic: Maestro ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Orphen: Estaba pensando que quizá sea hora de volver a Totokanta.

Cleao¿Estaría pensando alejarse de ellos¿Llevarla a su casa y dejarla allí para luego desaparecer? –Pensó-

Nadie dijo más del asunto aunque ambos jóvenes estaban confundidos ante el repentino deseo del castaño de volver. La mente de la chica trabajaba a velocidades descomunales y se culpaba a ella por el repentino cambio de opinión. Le había dicho que lo amaba, las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos y ahora Orphen quería huir. No esperaba menos.

Cleao se acercó a él y por lo bajo comenzó a hablarle.

Cleao: Orphen ¿Por qué quieres ir a Totokanta¿Es acaso por lo de anoche?

Orphen: Simplemente iremos allá y fin de la discusión –se mostró frío-

Lo miró con tristeza, por culpa de ella no viajarían más juntos. Nunca debí aceptar, pensó. Sabía que era muy probable que una vez que llegasen a su pueblo natal él se iría, sin ellos, sin ella.

Continuaron caminando. Cinco días llevaban viajando ya sin parar a descansar. En todo el trayecto Orphen sólo había hablado con Majic, para él ella le parecía invisible o al menos así lo sentía Cleao. Quería llorar, quería gritar, gritarle a él. Pero no podía, sabía que esto ocurriría y aún así lo dejo pasar. Ella eligió pasar la noche con Orphen sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo que sentía ella por él.

Cleao¿A quien quiero culpar? Yo sabía los riesgos... –Pensó y un sollozo escapó de su boca-

Aún así siguieron viajando, Cleao permaneció inmutable. Ocultando su dolor caminó junto a él con una gran y fingida sonrisa. Cada paso que daba ella sentía que pronto él se iría de su lado y no quería que eso pasara, no podría soportarlo.

El trecho a Totokanta se acortaba a cada día de viaje. Hacía una semana ya que había dejado Jioh atrás y Orphen actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido allí.

Empezó a vislumbrarse el pueblo, pronto Orphen se alejaría de ella para siempre.

Majic: Maestro... sé que volverá. Entiendo que tenga que hacer este viaje solo pero lo esperaré porque usted me prometió enseñarme hechicería avanzada y sé que lo hará. Usted nunca rompe una promesa –Le sonrió y llegando a "Bagub´s" (la taberna del padre del rubio) se despidió de ambos- Aquí me quedo yo, Cleao te veré en el pueblo ¿Verdad?

Cleao: - Forzando una sonrisa- Claro... –continuaron caminando-

Orphen: Vamos, ya casi estamos en tu casa.

Cleao: No quiero.

Orphen¡Cleao no actúes como una necia!

Cleao¡Entonces tú no actúes así!

Orphen: No estoy actuando de ninguna forma ¡Ahora vamos!

Cleao¡Claro que sí! –le gritó- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Pues si no estas actuando ahora tendré que entender que estabas actuando aquella noche.

Orphen: Cree lo que quieras.

Cleao¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ya no necesito que me acompañes, vete. –Y se alejó corriendo hacia su casa dejando a Orphen parado en medio de las calles de Totokanta-

Orphen: - Bajando la mirada- Oh Cleao... Qué haré contigo...

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había visto a Orphen por última vez y aquella no era la despedida que la chica deseaba. Ahora se encontraba en su casa, bebiendo té con su hermana pero su mente estaba en otro lugar y su vista se clavaba en el árbol frente a la casa donde lo había hablado con él por primera vez.

Mariabelle: Cleao ¿Qué te pasa? No es tu estilo estar triste.

Cleao: - Sonriendo a la fuerza, había perdido ese brillo de alegría que la caracterizaba- Oh, nada. No te preocupes hermana, sólo estoy cansada por el viaje.

Mariabelle: Pero desde que volviste hace dos días que te veo así, apagada.

Cleao: En serio, no es nada ¿Sabes? Iré a tomar aire al balcón –Y así abriendo ambas puertas de cristal salió y apoyó sus codos en el borde- Todo es tan aburrido por aquí ¿Dónde estará? Ya debe estar lejos...

Hacía ya media hora que se había ido a acostar pero tras dar muchas vueltas en la cama no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Cleao: Que bonita noche, iré al lago –miró al cachorro de Dragón Lobo que se alistaba para acompañarla- No Leki, esta vez iré sola. Tú espérame aquí.

La luz de una luna inmensa bañaba las cristalinas aguas del lago, la torre de en medio aún permanecía allí igual que la primera vez que vio a Orphen. Aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que no podía reconocer como buenos o malos. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Se sentó en la orilla, al ver aquel paisaje perdió todos los deseos de nadar. Miró al cielo, miles de estrellas poblaban un negro firmamento, sintió unos pasos y pudo notar que había alguien detrás de ella. Se puso de pié y giró asustada.

Cleao¡Orphen! –dijo al ver a la figura del muchacho ante ella- ¡Me asustaste¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así?

Orphen: Si no fueras tan descuidada me habrías visto.

Cleao¡¿Ahora resulta ser mi culpa?!

Orphen: -Retrocediendo- No, solo decía.

Cleao¿Qué haces aquí¿No tenías apuro en irte?

Orphen: Decidí quedarme unos días antes de partir.

Cleao¡Pues por mí puedes irte cuando quieras!

Orphen¡Maldición Cleao! –dijo gritando-

Cleao: - La chica se asustó y retrocedió, luego comenzó a gritarle- ¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!!! Actúas como sí no te importara, luego me propones que pase la noche contigo. Fuiste tierno, me cuidaste, me hiciste sentir bien. ¡¡Y luego actúas como si no me conocieras por cinco días¡¡¡Cinco largos días que se hicieron una semana¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Sólo huyes, es lo único que sabes hacer.

Orphen¡No huyo!

Cleao¡Actúas como si dominaras tus emociones, como si nadie ni nada te pudiera tocar o te afectara¡Cuándo logras bajar la guardia y dejar a alguien acercarse te asustas¡¡Te asustas de no poder ser capaz de entender que te pasa¡¡¡Y hieres a quien, antes, habías dejado entrar para alejarla y así no note que eres en verdad débil¡Qué como todo el mundo sufres y lloras!

Orphen¡No hables como si lo supieras todo de mí!

Cleao: Siempre dices eso y aún así sigues haciendo lo mismo ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no hay nada de malo en mostrar tus emociones de vez en cuando?

Orphen¡No digas tonterías!

Cleao: No puedes permitirte sentir, tienes que complicarlo todo. Bloquearlo y confundirte. Y aún así ese estado no es suficiente para ti, tienes que probarle al mundo que tu corazón no se derrite. ¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco sólo te he visto llorar una vez; por Azalie –y su voz de quebró al decir ese nombre- Si es a ella a quien amas, vete. Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero aléjate de mí –y comenzó a alejarse llorando-

Orphen: - Una mano la sujetó por la muñeca- No te vayas –le susurró al oído-

Cleao: Orphen... no hagas esto. No juegues.

Orphen: Nunca jugué contigo, tienes razón te traté mal y Lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que aquella noche no fingí contigo. Nada de lo que hice o dije fue una mentira.

Cleao: - Llorando más que antes- Nunca debí permitir que eso pasara.

Orphen: No digas eso, yo quise que pasara. Perdona... tenía que saber.

Cleao¡¿Saber¿Así que para ti solo fue una prueba?

Orphen: No, estaba seguro que lo deseaba. Pero no sabía, no entendía que me estaba pasando. Primero me enteré lo del bebé y luego me encontré a mí mismo confundido.

Cleao: Y decidiste hacerlo conmigo.

Orphen: Y fue perfecto.

Cleao: - Ante esas palabras se ruborizó -¿Qué...?

Orphen: Jamás me había sentido así, no era la primera vez que lo hacía... pero, creo, sí fue la primera vez que hice el amor. Nunca había sentido lo que sentí estando contigo ¡Demonios es tan difícil hacer esto!

Cleao: No entiendo...

Orphen¡Jamás hice el amor porque nunca antes amé...! –lo dijo, finalmente- ¿Entiendes la diferencia? –bajando la voz-

Cleao¿Orphen acaso quisiste decir que...?

Orphen¡Sí! –Y la acercó a él con fuerza y unió sus labios con los de Cleao- Ahora ya lo sabes...

Cleao: - Le sonrió- ¿Te irás?

Orphen: Sólo si tú vienes conmigo...

Cleao¿Ésta noche?

Orphen: Eso pensaba...

Cleao: - Recobrando ese brillo de alegría propio de ella, ese que había perdido hacía una semana- Espérame ¡Iré por mis cosas!

Orphen¿Qué mas necesitas? –Le dijo besándola con dulzura-

Cleao: Nada.

Orphen: Bien entonces estamos listos para irnos.

Cleao¿Y Majic?

Orphen: -Sonriendo- Vendremos por él dentro de unas semanas, por ahora seremos tu y yo.

Sin decirse una palabra más ambos partieron ¿Destino? Incierto, aún así nada importaba. Cleao sabía que todo estaría bien siempre que él estuviera con ella.

Orphen¿Te sucede algo? –Le preguntó al verla pensativa-

Cleao: No –y tomando de su mano empezó a correr- ¡¡Ven, vamos!!

Un nuevo amanecer en el horizonte les prometía un largo viaje, un viaje distinto a cualquier otra que jamás hubieran realizado. Esta vez estarían juntos, y aunque las discusiones jamás desaparecerían, definitivamente, esta vez, algo había cambiado.

FIN 


End file.
